Inesperado reencontro
by Gisele Fox
Summary: Um acidente envolvendo o filho do casal GSR traz dolorosas recordações para Sara.


Inesperado reencontro

Shippers: GSR / YO!BLING

Gênero: romance/drama

Legenda:

(GG) – Gil Grissom

(SS) – Sara Sidle

(CW) - Catherine Willows

(WB) – Warrick Brown

(NS) – Nick Stokes

(GS) – Greg Sanders

(JB) – Jim Brass

(WG) - William Grissom – personagem de minha autoria

** Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.

Sinopse: Quando a vida nos tira algo que amamos muito, ela é capaz de nos dar de novo a parte que faltava em nós.

Era noite em Las Vegas, e o frio do inverno americano estava um pouco mais intenso do que o de costume, fazendo com que as pessoas ficassem mais recolhidas em suas casas. Na casa da perita Sara Sidle, o amor rolava solto. Ela e Gil Grissom estavam juntos há algum tempo, e somente a equipe sabia dos dois. Mas ele deixara bem claro que nunca teria tratamento especial com Sara em qualquer coisa, pois tudo o que ele menos queria na vida era ser pressionado; detestava pressões. Catherine e Warrick estavam juntos, e, como o casal geek, somente a equipe sabia disso; eles mantinham a máxima discrição dentro do lab para evitar comentários a respeito. Naquela noite, após vários momentos de amor intenso, o casal adormeceu. No dia seguinte, se trataram bem, mas ali era uma relação de chefe e subordinada. E como havia trabalho a ser feito!

GG: Bom dia a todos. Hoje temos bastante trabalho a fazer. Nick, idosa espancada até a morte na casa de repouso; Warrick, adolescente esfaqueado no colégio; Sara, prostituta estrangulada na casa de shows; Greg, homem baleado no carro; Catherine, casal assassinado nas redondezas e eu vou até o deserto, corpo encontrado por lá.

Os Csi's iam se retirando um a um da sala. Sara também ia saindo quando Catherine a segurou pelo braço.

CW: Preciso falar com você, Sara.

SS: Agora?

CW: É, preciso falar com alguém, quero que seja com você.

SS: Ok.

Assim que os outros saíram, Catherine sentou-se no sofá e desabou, chorou muito.

SS: Ei, o que houve? Porque está chorando, Cath?

Catherine encarou Sara com seus olhos azuis banhados de lágrimas e tristeza.

CW: Lindsay está grávida.

SS: Como? – Sara se espantou.

CW: É isso mesmo o que você ouviu. Eu vou ser avó.

SS: Santo Deus, Catherine! Como isso aconteceu?

CW: Dois irresponsáveis, Sara! Como isso acontece com quem se previne?

Sara ficou meio sem graça. Como iria dizer à Catherine que ela e Grissom também não curtiam muito o uso da camisinha? No mínimo seriam chamados de dois adolescentes.

CW: Você e o Grissom usam camisinha?

SS: Como?! – Sara engasgou-se ao dar uma bebericada no café.

CW: É, eu quero saber se quando vocês transam vocês se previnem.

SS: Cath, isso é algo muito pessoal. Acho que vou ficar te devendo a resposta.

CW: Ok então – Catherine olhou para Sara não muito satisfeita com a resposta; com isso, imaginava que os dois não pudessem usar, mas isso era algo que não lhe dizia respeito.

SS: Como vai ser agora, Cath?

CW: Não faço a mínima idéia. Sinto-me perdida, sem rumo. Não tenho mais o que dizer à Lindsay, tudo o que eu tinha a dizer já disse.

SS: E aí, como foi?

CW: Ela foi morar na casa do irresponsável. Dois inconseqüentes juntos, já viu o que vai dar né?

SS: Pobre bebê...

CW: Nem me diga... Bem, precisamos ir, temos muito trabalho pela frente.

SS: Ok.

As semanas se passaram um pouco tumultuadas pelo alto número de crimes cometidos na cidade. Grissom estava estressado com a quantidade de assassinatos, sangue, mas sabia que nos braços de Sara encontraria toda a paz, todo o descanso necessários à sua alma. Com ela, era tudo perfeito. Nela encontrava carinho, afeto, prazer, paixão... Sara era a mulher para toda a vida, isso não tinha dúvidas. E ele era o homem da vida dela, tinha certeza.

Catherine continuava com um humor nada bom por causa de Lindsay, mas o amor de Warrick a deixava mais calma. No entanto, o relacionamento de Sara e Grissom passava por uma turbulência. Os dois andavam discutindo bastante, e, com isso, o humor de Grissom, que já não andava lá muito bom, tornou-se quase insuportável. A equipe estava sofrendo nas mãos do supervisor. Catherine, no entanto, era a única a se pronunciar a respeito e se arriscar a falar com ele.

Na manhã seguinte, a equipe, com exceção de Sara, que ainda não havia chegado, e Grissom, que se encontrava em sua sala, estava na sala de convivência discutindo a respeito do comportamento atual do chefe.

NS: Alguém devia falar com o Grissom. Ele anda com um humor insuportável, é patada de cima em baixo.

GS: Será que ele e Sara tiveram alguma briga? Podem perceber que ela também anda com um humor nada agradável, e os dois têm discutido muito por aqui. Já presenciei coisas do tipo.

CW: Mas isso é um problema deles, não Greg?

GS: Eu sei, Cath, mas se o humor dele continuar assim, pode começar a afetar a todos aqui, afinal, ele é o chefe. Alguém aqui se habilita a falar com Grissom?

WB: Você quer se arriscar a levar outra patada, indo falar com ele?

GS: Eu?!

NS: Eu pensei que você pudesse ir.

WB: Tô fora, não quero começar meu dia ouvindo palavras desagradáveis...

CW: Podem deixar, eu falo com ele. Alguém precisa mesmo fazer com que o Grissom melhore esse humor.

Catherine caminhou até a sala de Grissom, que permanecia em sua sala, fazendo umas anotações a respeito de umas espécies novas de besouros.

CW: Posso entrar? – Cath apareceu na porta com um sorriso nos lábios.

Grissom a olhou por cima dos óculos e respondeu, seco:

GG: Você já está aqui dentro, Catherine, se não percebeu ainda.

CW: Cruzes, que humor! Se continuar assim, ninguém vai agüentar trabalhar com você. Dê um jeito nessa cara rápido!

GG: Eu só tenho essa. E se você se deu o trabalho de vir até a minha sala pra me dizer que ando mal-humorado, perdeu o seu tempo!

CW: Ei, não venha com pedras na mão, Gil! Vim até aqui pra lhe ajudar. Seu humor está afetando a todos nós, a gente fica com receio de falar com você porque seu comportamento está instável. Não sabemos se vamos ser recebidos com carinho ou sete pedras. Como sua amiga, tenho a liberdade de lhe dizer certas coisas que os outros não se atrevem, então acho que está na hora de você rever seus conceitos. Senão, todos irão se afastar. Inclusive Sara. É isso o que você quer? Pense bem!

Catherine saiu da sala e deixou um Grissom pensativo. Abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e pegou um porta-retratos no qual havia uma foto dele com Sara. E lá estava o sorriso que o conquistara. Poucos minutos depois, foi para a sala de convivência, onde os outros estavam. Menos Sara. Grissom percebeu e comentou:

GG: Ué, Sara ainda não chegou?

CW: Como pode ver, ainda não, Gil.

SS: Estou aqui – Sara entrara na sala naquele momento.

GG: Está atrasada, Sara.

SS: Mas estou aqui, não Griss?

Todos perceberam a tensão entre os dois, mas não se atreveram a dizer nada.

GG: Vocês têm trabalho a fazer. Podem sair. Você não, Sara.

A equipe olhou para ela e depois se retirou da sala, deixando os dois a sós. No corredor, Catherine não agüentou e comentou:

CW: Daria tudo para ser uma mosquinha neste momento. Acho que eles vão ter um DR na sala.

GS: DR?

CW: Discutir a relação, Greg.

GS: Ah ta...

NS: Você não acha que está sendo muito curiosa, Cath? – Nick riu.

CW: Engraçadinho você, não?

WB: Chega de fofocas e vamos ao trabalho.

GS: Tá parecendo o Grissom, Warrick!

Nick e Cath riram e seguiram para o estacionamento. Enquanto isso, na sala de convivência...

SS: Griss, nós temos coisas a fazer, se ainda não percebeu.

GG: Eu sei... mas é que eu não queria esperar até chegarmos em casa para te mostrar isso – Grissom mostrou à Sara um envelope comprido.

SS: O que é isso? – Sara levantou a sombrancelha desconfiada.

GG: Apenas abra.

Cuidadosamente, ela abriu o envelope. Logo a desconfiança deu lugar a um largo sorriso.

SS: Duas passagens aéreas?

GG: Sim. Este é meu presente pelo nosso aniversário de namoro. Ou você pensa que eu me esqueci que amanhã completamos mais um ano juntos?

Sara ria enquanto as lágrimas brotavam nos olhos.

SS: E posso saber para onde é a viagem?

Grissom fez um biquinho.

GG: Qual era mesmo o lugar que você queria conhecer? Se eu não me engano, uma cidade com uma certa Torre Eiffel...

SS: Paris! Não acredito, Griss!

Sara correu até Grissom e o abraçou apertado. Depois, um logo beijo apaixonado.

SS: Bem, eu também tenho uma surpresa para você...

GG: E onde está?

SS: Em casa. Aguarde e confie. Agora vamos trabalhar.

Sara deu uma piscadinha para Grissom e os dois, sorrindo, foram trabalhar. O resto do dia fora maravilhoso. A equipe notou a mudança no humor dos dois e o ambiente ficou mais leve. À noite, em casa...

Grissom, de banho tomado e perfumado, estava sentado na enorme cama de casal, esperando Sara, que se emperiquitava no banheiro. Assim que ela saiu, ele ficou extasiado com a imagem perfeita à sua frente: uma Sara de lingerie vermelha, cinta-liga, sandálias de salto agulha também vermelhas, os cabelos molhados e caídos no rosto, e um sorriso maravilhoso e malicioso... Que visão do paraíso! Ela se aproximou dele, fê-lo deitar-se e sentou-se por cima dele, iniciando uma brincadeira sexual bem selvagem. Grissom, louco de tesão, segurava a cintura fina e perfeita de Sara, enquanto ela o provocava. Rapidamente os dois estavam nus e se amaram como nunca durante toda a noite.

Naquela manhã, Grissom acordou mais cedo. Não se sentia muito bem, algo lhe incomodava. E justo naquele dia, que era sua folga junto com Sara! Mas, discreto como sempre, preferiu não dizer nada a ela. Como a amada ainda dormia, foi tomar um banho, talvez melhorasse. Grissom ainda estava no banho quando Sara despertou, lindamente por entre os lençóis revirados. Abriu os olhos lentamente, como se estivesse com preguiça de acordar daquela noite de amor maravilhosa. Olhou para o lado e não encontrou seu homem junto de si.

SS: Griss? Cadê você, honey?

Sara ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e deduziu que ele estivesse na ducha. Geralmente ele se banhava depois de fazer amor com ela, era um hábito que tinha, gostava de se refrescar depois de gastar tanta energia amando sua amada. Lentamente, ainda sonolenta, Sara levantou-se e, nua, foi até o banheiro de sua suíte. Ficou maravilhada ao ver seu amante-chefe todo molhado, lavando seu genital cuidadosamente. Grissom só notou a presença da namorada quando terminou o banho.

GG: Está aí há muito tempo?

SS: Tempo suficiente para ver como você se banha tão lindamente.

GG: Honey, você está cansada de me ver nu, inclusive no banho. Não entendi essa!

SS: Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, não me canso de te contemplar ao natural... – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Grissom retribuiu o sorriso, mas Sara percebeu que havia algo mais naquele sorrisinho.

SS: Anda, pode ir falando!

GG: O que?

SS: O que você está me escondendo.

GG: Não estou te escondendo nada.

SS: Você não me engana, Griss. Estamos juntos oficialmente há um ano, mas na verdade é muito mais tempo, desde São Francisco. Eu já te conheço o suficiente para saber que, quando você dá um sorrisinho amarelo como esse que acabou de dar, é porque tem algo a mais.

GG: Sara, querida, dá pra você me informar onde fica o seu botão de desliga? – Grissom provocou.

SS: Está insinuando que eu falo demais?

GG: Acho que as mulheres em geral.

SS: Mas que belo machista você está me saindo!

GG: Desculpe, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Mas que você tem a incrível capacidade de adivinhar as coisas, isso tem.

SS: Não adivinhei nada. Nem preciso. É que você disfarça mal à beça. Daí...

GG: Ok, eu conto. É que estou sentindo umas dores aqui no meu testículo, não é forte, mas está me incomodando.

SS: Deixe-me ver isso.

Sara tocou de leve e Grissom deu um gemido de dor.

SS: Dói muito?

GG: Incomoda. Mas dói um pouco sim.

SS: Há quanto tempo você está sentindo essa dor?

GG: Alguns dias.

SS: Hum... – Sara fez biquinho de "não estou gostando disso" – Acho melhor vermos um médico.

GG: Não precisa, não estou morrendo.

SS: Nem pense numa coisa dessas! Saúde é algo muito precioso. Não quero te ver mal, você sempre foi um homem muito forte.

GG: É por isso que digo que a dor é suportável. Sara, você é minha mulher, não minha mãe!

SS: É por te amar que vou cuidar de você. E pare de ser resmungão, vou te levar ao médico, querendo ou não!

GG: Vou ter recompensa por isso? – Grissom fez biquinho.

Sara levantou a sombrancelha e fez um biquinho cheio de charme.

SS: Depende. Se você se comportar...

GG: Mas eu sou um bom menino! – Grissom segurou a cintura dela e estava cheio de intenções, mas Sara o brecou – O que foi, honey? Não quer meu carinho?

SS: Quero que você use seu bom senso e vá comigo ao médico.

GG: Sim, patroa...

Mesmo um pouco chateados por perderem um pedaço do dia de folga, Grissom e Sara foram até o consultório médico.

DR: Senhor Grissom, queira entrar, por favor.

Na sala...

DR: Muito bem, qual o seu problema?

GG: Er... bem... – Grissom ficou meio encabulado.

DR: Senhor Grissom, não há necessidade de ficar com vergonha, sou médico e estou acostumado a tratar dos mais diversos casos.

GG: Bem, estou sentindo uma dorzinha chata nos meus testículos. Não é uma dor forte, mas incomoda.

DR: Entendo. Há quanto tempo você vem sentindo isso?

GG: Alguns dias. Mas me preocupa, porque tenho uma vida sexual bem ativa.

DR: Você chega a sentir dor no momento da relação?

GG: Sim. Mas não paro, e no fim continuo sentindo a dor.

DR: Muito bem, deite-se na cama e vou dar uma olhada.

Mesmo com um pouco de vergonha, Grissom fez o que o médico pediu. Após uns minutos, ele vestiu-se e retornou para o lado de Sara.

DR: Bem, senhor Grissom, o que teoricamente penso é que o senhor está com Orquite. O que é isto? É um processo infeccioso ou inflamatório que envolve os testículos. Alguns homens também costumam sentir dor nos testículos se ficam excitados sem ejacular. Vou lhe receitar um anti-inflamatório e uma compressa de gelo para aliviar. Outra coisa que ajuda é sua mulher tocar em seus testículos e fazer massagens com carinho, aliviando a dor.

Sara deu um sorriso com o rosto ardendo em chamas de vergonha. Grissom olhou para ela como se dissesse: "oba!". Depois, olhou novamente para o médico.

GG: E com relação ao sexo? Vou ter que parar?

DR: No momento não te aconselho por causa da dor que está sentindo. Isso pode piorar seu quadro. Aqui está o remédio que você terá que tomar. E não se esqueça das compressas.

No carro, Sara ria.

GG: Qual o motivo da risada, honey?

SS: Essa história de massagens... Vou virar sua enfermeira.

GG: Pensei que não reclamaria... Quantas vezes você não me fez esse carinho sem dizer nada? E olha que eu não estava sentindo dor alguma, e sim muito prazer com o toque dessas mãos tão delicadas.

SS: Ah, quer dizer que o senhor fingia sentir dores somente para ganhar minhas massagens? – Sara levantou a sombrancelha e sorriu lindamente.

GG: Jamais fingi nada para você, honey. Meu amor é prova disso.

Naqueles dias, com as massagens gostosas feitas pelas suaves mãos de Sara, Grissom ficou curado das dores. Felizmente não era nada sério. Na manhã seguinte, ele e Sara trabalharam em ritmo de viagem.

CW: Quer dizer que os pombinhos estão de viagem pronta? E quando será o grande dia?

SS: Amanhã à noite. E será uma longa viagem...

CW: Quem me dera poder fazer uma dessas... Mas o chefe não nos libera para poder curtirmos uns dias... – Catherine deu uma piscada para Grissom, que a olhava sério.

SS: Pra onde você iria?

CW: Bem... Tinha uma grande vontade de conhecer Buenos Aires e dançar um tango, hum, poderia também alguma cidade da Espanha, como Madrid, Barcelona ou Valencia. Adoro ritmos latinos!

SS: Pelo visto, você daria uma ótima dançarina!

CW: Eu fui uma, esqueceu?

SS: Ah sim, abafe o caso.

GG: Ei vocês duas! Não acham que têm o que fazer não?

CW: Calma, Gil! Foi só um papo descontraído. Já estamos indo.

Catherine levantou-se da cadeira e saiu, indo se juntar aos outros csi's. Sara olhou para Grissom e comentou, antes de sair:

SS: Tem a ver com os testículos sua chatura hoje? – e piscou o olho para ele.

Grissom arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvira. Porém, nada disse e continuou a ler seu relatório. Na volta dos casos, ele reuniu a equipe na sala de convivência. Queria dar instruções e deixar tudo explicado e organizado para que pudesse viajar tranqüilo. No início da noite no dia seguinte, embarcaram rumo a Paris. Sara parecia uma menina que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo novo, sorria docemente. Grissom estava feliz por vê-la tão alegre e realizada. Durante o vôo, o casal ia bem juntinho, com caricias e beijinhos. Antes de Paris, ainda fizeram conexão em Nova York, já bem à noite. Os dois estavam cansados, mas não perderam o bom humor. Nem mesmo quando Grissom estava no banheiro e, ao fechar o zíper, prendeu bem em seu órgão genital. A dor foi danada, mas logo iria voar para sua primeira lua-de-mel com sua amada. Em alguns minutos, o avião que os levaria a Paris embarcou, e mais umas longas horas e, enfim, estariam em seu destino final. A manhã estava um pouco quente quando o avião pousou em Paris. O casal, apesar de cansado, chegou animado. Após passar pela imigração e pegar as malas, Grissom e Sara foram ter seu breakfast em um café no próprio aeroporto. Após o breakfast, tomaram um táxi e foram direto para o hotel.

GG: Bom dia, meu nome é Gilbert Grissom, tenho reservas em meu nome.

RH (recepcionista do hotel): Só um momento, senhor. Deixe-me ver aqui no sistema. Ah, aqui está. Quarto 504. Tenha uma boa estadia em nosso hotel.

GG: Obrigado – respondeu Grissom, pegando a chave da mão da moça.

Os dois seguiram para o quarto. Era algo absolutamente incrível, grande e cheio de luxos. A cama de casal tinha espaço para umas quatro pessoas juntas. No banheiro, uma grande banheira branca com a torneira de prata. E da sacada, uma linda visão do Champs Elisée. Sara, ao entrar no quarto, ficou admirada com a beleza.

GG: Gostou?

SS: Griss... É maravilhoso! Não tenho nem palavras!

GG: Deixe as malas aí, tenho algo muito importante a fazer neste momento.

SS: O quê?

Sara nem teve tempo de dizer mais nada, porque Grissom a segurou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo profundamente apaixonado. Tomada de paixão, ela se entregou ao homem de sua vida e, em poucos segundo, o chão estava repleto de roupas espalhadas e sapatos jogados. Grissom deitou Sara na cama e começou os procedimentos das preliminares. Logo em seguida, a penetrou e o amor rolou solto na enorme e macia cama. No meio da relação, entre beijos, Sara levou um susto com o pensamento.

SS: Griss... Griss... Oh... Espere, Griss... Pára, Griss…

Ele parecia não escutar nada. Estava tão envolvido com os beijos e o movimento rápido dentro de Sara que não deu ouvidos ao que ela dizia.

SS: Griss!

GG: O que foi, Sara? – Grissom respirava acelerado pela boca.

SS: Você trouxe camisinha?

GG: Como? – ele levantou a sombrancelha.

SS: Eu perguntei se você trouxe camisinha para colocar. Você sempre fez isso, honey!

GG: Sara, honey, acho que desta vez não vai adiantar a camisinha...

SS: Porque? – ela levantou a sombrancelha desconfiada.

Grissom respirou mais calmo e disse:

GG: É porque já foi... acabei de gozar em você.

SS: Como?!

GG: Ei, calma! – ele tocou o rosto da amada num gesto tranqüilizador – Se você ficar grávida, será maravilhoso! Eu sempre pensei na possibilidade de ter um filho um dia na vida, e sendo você a mãe, meu filho não poderia estar em melhor ventre. Relaxa, vem cá, vem!

Sara se achegou nos braços de Grissom e os dois ficaram trocando carinhos na cama. Sara estava tão cansada, não só pela viagem longa, mas também pelo sexo intenso, que nem teve forças para dizer nada. Estava assustada, era óbvio. Como é que iria lidar com uma possível gravidez? Ela nunca se imaginou sendo mãe, pensava ser um ET, por não ter esse instinto maternal que as mulheres têm. E assim, os dois acabaram adormecendo. E, dentro de Sara, um novo ser estava sendo gerado sem que ela soubesse... Na manhã seguinte, foi Grissom quem acordara mais cedo. O café-da-manhã já havia sido entregue pelo serviço de quarto, e ele estava preparando a mesa para quando Sara acordasse. Ela dormia feito um anjo, na verdade, feito uma pedra, tamanho era o seu cansaço. Após preparar o café, Grissom foi acordar a amada de maneira suave, por que sabia o quão mal-humorada Sara acordava.

GG: Honey... Acorde, o dia já amanheceu!

SS: Hum? – Sara abriu um dos olhos bem devagar, por causa da claridade do sol que entrava no quarto – Que horas são, Griss?

GG: Quase dez da manhã. O serviço de quarto já trouxe o café; tem tudo o que você gosta.

SS: Me deixa dormir mais um pouco, estou cansada...

Grissom levantou a sombrancelha enquanto observava Sara virar para o lado e continuar seu sono. Enquanto isso, em Las Vegas, Catherine enfrentava uma barra com Lindsay.

LW: Você é uma quadrada, mãe! Não pode ficar me dando lição de moral, não! Olha só você: jogou charme pro Warrick até conseguir seduzi-lo.

CW: Cale a boca, Lindsay! Do que você está falando? Olha a minha idade e olha a sua! Eu sou uma mulher adulta, independente, que trabalha e cria você sozinha. E o que você é? Onde trabalha? Quanto ganha?

LW: Vai ficar me jogando isso na cara, mãe?! Tá certo, eu não trabalho, tenho 16 anos e fiz uma burrada, mas não gostaria que você me julgasse.

CW: Não estou te julgando, apenas chamando a sua atenção para o que vai ser a sua vida de agora em diante. Ter um filho não é fácil, olha para o que eu passei e ainda passou, criando você sozinha. E olha, você e seu namoradinho nem usar uma camisinha souberam!

Lindsay sentou-se no sofá e começou a chorar.

LW: Desculpa, mãe, eu errei à beça.

Catherine agachou-se de frente para a filha e acariciou os cabelos dela, num gesto de carinho.

CW: Ei! Eu sou sua mãe, não se esqueça disso. Na verdade, já estou ansiosa para a chegada do meu neto! – Cath riu com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto.

LW: Ou neta, né?

CW: É.

A campainha tocou naquele momento. Era Warrick.

CW: Você veio, baby? – Cath deu um selinho nele.

WB: Como você está?

CW: Estava aqui conversando com Lindsay.

LW: Oi, Warrick.

WB: Ei, Lindsay. Trouxe uma coisa pra você. Pegue. Warrick entregou à garota um embrulho. Lindsay abriu e viu que era um conjunto de bebê na cor amarela.

LW: Que lindo, Warrick! Valeu mesmo.

CW: Não precisava se incomodar com isso, War!

WB: Gosto de Lindsay, sabe disso.

LW: Obrigada, Warrick – e foi para o quarto.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá.

WB: Estou exausto!

CW: Nem me fale! Os casos foram extremamente difíceis e exaustivos.

WB: É, e com o Grissom e a Sara fora, a coisa complica para o nosso lado.

CW: E será que eles estão se divertindo em Paris? Ah, como eu gostaria de estar lá... Ou, pelo menos, viajando por algum lugar paradisíaco, relaxando, curtindo...

WB: Calma que um dia a gente viaja também.

CW: Só se for no dia 30 de fevereiro. O Gil não nos libera para nada! Gostaria que ele fosse mais flexível de vez em quando.

WB: Quem sabe a Sara não o mude?

CW: Baby, ninguém muda ninguém. Além do mais, ela é outra cabeça-dura. Consegue imaginar os dois juntos?

WB: Já vi cenas de sair faísca entre eles. Realmente, aqueles dois juntos fervem um caldeirão!

Enquanto isso, em Paris, o casal geek passeava pelas ruas francesas. Admirando monumentos históricos, bebericando um bom vinho, os dois eram só chamegos um com o outro. Depois, um passeio de barco pelas águas do rio Sena e compras na Champs Elisée. À noite, de volta ao hotel extremamente cansados. Três dias depois, após tantas aventuras e emoções, o casal voltou para Las Vegas. Já no dia seguinte, foram trabalhar.

NS: A volta dos pombinhos!

GS: Até que enfim, hein?

GG: Bom dia pra vocês também. Como foram as coisas por aqui?

CW: Bem, Gil. Apenas alguns contratempos, mas nada de grave. E como foi em Paris?

SS: Muito bom! – Sara sorria de orelha a orelha.

CW: Pela sua cara, a lua-de-mel foi ótima!

GG: Catherine, não foi uma lua-de-mel, apenas uma viagem romântica, a dois.

SS: E não é a mesma coisa, Griss? – Sara piscou para ele.

Os csi's riram.

GS: Trouxe alguma coisa para nós, Grissom?

GG: Sim, trabalho a fazer. Anda, há muita coisa a ser feita.

NS: Se deu mal, Greg! – Nick riu.

Todos iam saindo quando Catherine puxou Grissom pelo braço.

GG: O que foi?

CW: Esta pessoa ligou e pediu para que quando você retornasse de viagem, ligasse.

Grissom levantou a sombrancelha, desconfiado. Que raios essa pessoa queria com ele?

GG: Obrigado, Catherine, agora, de volta ao trabalho.

CW: Certo.

Após retornar ao lab, Grissom trancou-se em sua sala. Pegou o bilhete que Catherine lhe deu e ficou pensando no que faria a respeito. Sara e Catherine ficaram na sala de convivência matutando sobre a vida, enquanto Greg, Nick e Warrick disputavam uma corrida no Playstation que também ficava na sala de convivência.

SS: Griss voltou da cena do crime tão estranho...

CW: Você acha? – Catherine fez-se de desentendida.

SS: Eu conheço aquela carinha de anjo dele. Que, aliás, de anjo, não tem nada!

CW: Sei...

Sara continuou com caraminholas na cabeça. Ainda mais porque naquela noite Grissom não fora para seu apartamento. O celular estava desligado e na casa dele, o telefone chamava sem retorno. Onde estaria? Com quem estaria?

As horas foram passando e nada de Grissom chegar. Sara até que tentou contatá-lo, mas o celular dele continuava desligado. Pensou em ligar para Catherine, mas àquela altura, já deveria estar dormindo. Ou, se não estivesse, estaria muito bem acompanhada, por isso preferiu não estragar a noite da amiga. Foi até a cozinha, bebeu um pouco de café, depois deitou-se. Acabou adormecendo profundamente. No dia seguinte, Sara chegou ao lab com a cara mais fechada e feia que conseguiu fazer. Ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada, temendo levar uma patada do tamanho de Vegas. A equipe se reuniu na sala de convivência enquanto esperava por Grissom, que, por sinal, chegou atrasado. Assim que chegou e avistou Sara com uma cara nada simpática, engoliu seco e entrou na sala.

GG: Bom dia a todos. Hoje temos poucos casos. Estou surpreso, devo confessar. Mas trabalho é trabalho, portanto, mãos à obra. Como são poucos, vocês deverão formar duplas. Catherine e Warrick, adolescente afogado em piscina de clube; Nick e Greg, universitária espancada até a morte no vestiário; Sara e eu ficaremos com o estrangulamento de um homem perto do Mandalay Bay. Ao trabalho!

No corredor, os outros csi's comentaram o clima no ar.

NS: Alguém aí notou o clima pesado no ar entre a Sara e o Grissom?

CW: E tinha como não notar, Nick? Parece que os dois tiveram uma briga daquelas e Sara estaria pronta para degolar qualquer um que cruze seu caminho.

WB: Eu penso que, seja qual for o motivo de eles estarem assim, não é da nossa conta. Acho melhor a gente trabalhar antes que sobre pra nós também.

CW: Concordo, Warrick.

GS: Vocês não têm nenhum pingo de curiosidade pra saber o que aconteceu?

NS: Não, cara, não somos curiosos.

Catherine olhou para Nick com espanto e segurando uma risadinha.

NS: Bem, só um pouco. Mas a gente se segura.

Os amigos riram enquanto se dirigiam às suv's. Pouco tempo depois, o casal geek saiu do lab e se dirigiu à suv. Durante o trajeto, Sara e Grissom pareciam dois desconhecidos. Ela, muito magoada pela noite anterior e ele sem saber por onde começar a tentar explicar algo inexplicável.

GG: Precisamos conversar.

SS: Não temos nada a falar um com o outro, Griss.

GG: Imagino que você deva estar irritada comigo por ontem, mas para tudo há uma explicação.

SS: Suas explicações não me interessam. E nada do que você me disser vai mudar meu pensamento.

GG: Você não sabe o que aconteceu e já conclui por antecipação?

SS: E desde quando Heather é conclusão antecipada? É algo tão óbvio, não?

Com o susto pela direta de Sara, Grissom freou o carro bruscamente.

SS: Ei! Você quer nos matar?

GG: De onde você tirou essa idéia de que eu estaria com Heather, Sara?

SS: Vamos trabalhar, mais tarde a gente conversa.

Naquela tarde nenhum dos dois conseguiu trabalhar como deveria. Sabendo que tinha culpa no cartório, Grissom não conseguia pensar numa forma de tentar pelo menos amenizar o estrago que faria na relação dos dois. E sabendo o quanto Sara era esperta, aí sim é que deveria pensar em palavras muito boas para que ela pudesse ficar satisfeita – no mínimo.

À noite, Grissom e Sara se reuniram no sofá da casa dela. A decepção no olhar nela era visível, e ele estava um pouco inseguro com aquela situação. Ele, por sinal, detestava ficar sem o controle da situação, e sentir-se acuado lhe fazia muito mal.

SS: Muito bem, Griss. Pode me dizer o que houve, ou não houve.

GG: Ainda está chateada?

SS: Não, é que eu adoro ficar emburrada só pra fazer charme... O que acha?

Grissom bufou. Aquela conversa seria muito difícil, ainda mais porque Sara estava arredia, desconfiada, com a guarda levantada. Ela estava sofrendo por dentro, isto ele sabia, mas sabia também que ela não daria o braço a torcer, por ser teimosa e dura na queda.

GG: Sara, vou te contar toda a verdade. Nem sei por onde começar, é algo extremamente difícil pra mim. Não sei se você vai entender.

SS: Eu espero qualquer coisa vinda de você, Grissom, e não se preocupe. A vida já me fez mais forte do que possa imaginar. Nada mais me derruba.

GG: Ontem à noite estive com Heather.

Sara sentiu seu coração apertar. Tinha certeza de que ele estaria com ela, mas ouvir da boca dele era duro.

SS: Me responda uma coisa, Grissom. Vocês dormiram juntos?

GG: Porquê a pergunta?

SS: Responda! – Sara elevou o tom de voz, visivelmente irritada.

GG: Não! Não dormi com ela, só dei uma passada por lá.

SS: Tentei te ligar, mas seu celular só dava na caixa de mensagens. E na sua casa, nada. Por que isso? – Sara engolia forçosamente o choro que era iminente, e mantinha a pose de brava.

GG: A bateria descarregou. Você sabe que não minto com essas coisas, Sara.

SS: Mas mente com outras coisas...

GG: Sara!

SS: Porque você não admite de uma vez que dormiu com a Heather? Sabe que não resiste a ela!

De repente, Sara ficou tonta e desabou desacordada.

GG: Sara!

Grissom correu a acudi-la. Segurou-a pelos braços e a levou para o quarto, onde a deitou com cuidado na cama. Depois, foi ao banheiro e pegou um frasco de álcool e um pedaço de algodão. Embebedou-o com o álcool e passou perto das narinas de Sara, que logo despertou.

SS: O que foi?

GG: Você desmaiou. O que houve?

SS: Não sei, fiquei tonta de repente. Acho que foi o nervosismo.

GG: Você não tem necessidade de ficar tão estressada. A vida já é dura demais, pra quê torná-la pior do que já é?

SS: Griss... Por que você não me diz a verdade?

GG: Qual verdade, Sara? O que você quer saber?

SS: Só quero que você me diga se dormiu ou não com Heather.

GG: Essa conversa já encheu. Melhor ir embora. Boa noite.

Sara ficou extremamente irritada com Grissom e, naquela noite, custou a evidente que estava fugindo da conversa, e que tinha algo a esconder. Mas porque aquilo? Por que Grissom estava agindo daquela forma? Se ele não a queria mais, deveria dizer na lata, agir como um homem. Na manhã seguinte, no lab, Sara não apresentava uma feição amedrontadora, mas tinha uma certa tristeza no olhar. Na sala de convivência, Nick tentava entender o que se passava com a amiga, mesmo que ela não se mostrasse muito receptiva.

NS: Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre, Sara.

SS: Eu sei, Nick, você é um grande amigo.

Sara fungou e Nick ficou curioso.

NS: Está chorando?

SS: Não, não, apenas meu nariz que está escorrendo. Vou ao banheiro limpá-lo.

Nick fingiu que acreditou, mas não perguntou mais nada. Assim que Sara saiu, Catherine entrou na sala e quis saber.

CW: O que ela tem?

NS: Não sei, mas ela não está bem. Parecia querer chorar.

CW: Aposto que os dois brigaram de novo. Aff, como é complicado tentar entendê-los!

GS: Eu já nem tento mais...

Grissom entrou na sala.

GG: Bom dia!

CW: Bom dia pra você também, Gil! O que temos por hoje?

GG: Trabalho. Onde está Sara?

NS: Foi ao banheiro.

Grissom distribuiu as tarefas e Sara ainda não tinha voltado do banheiro.

GG: Vocês podem ir. Eu estarei na minha sala.

Assim que todos saíram, Grissom foi atrás de Sara. Pensou em ir ao lock, e lá a encontrou.

GG: Eu distribui as tarefas, Sara. Porque não apareceu na sala de convivência pra receber a sua?

SS: Não vou trabalhar hoje. Estou indo pra casa.

GG: Sou seu chefe, você não pode largar o trabalho quando bem entender e ir embora!

Sara, que não estava olhando para Grissom, alterou-se e respondeu, nervosa:

SS: E você não é meu pai! Se não me deu satisfação sobre o que faz longe de mim, também não tem direito de exigir que eu fique aqui quando não estou me sentindo bem!

GG: Abaixe seu tom de voz, Sara. Não precisa ficar nervosa. Só quero saber por que você está assim.

SS: É porque você me deixou assim. Se fosse mais honesto comigo, eu te perdoaria.

GG: Ainda sobre aquela noite?

SS: Acha pouco? Acha pouco eu ficar na incerteza se você me traiu ou não? Qual é, sou humana, Griss, não tenho nervos de aço como você. Tenho um coração no peito.

Naquele exato momento, Ecklie chegou na porta do lock.

CE: O que está acontecendo aqui? Sidle, posso ouvir seus gritos a um quilômetro!

GG: Não exagere, Ecklie.

SS: Porque veio até aqui?

CE: Quero os dois na minha sala agora!

Grissom e Sara se olharam, sem entender nada, mas não questionaram a ordem dele. Pelo menos não ali. Na sala de Ecklie...

GG: Pronto, estamos aqui, Ecklie. O quer conosco?

CE: Minha reclamação nem é tanta com você, Grissom. Creio que tem feito um bom trabalho à frente da equipe, portanto, fico mais tranqüilo. Agora, você, Sidle – ele virou-se para Sara – é um problema sério.

SS: E por que isso? Qual é o seu problema comigo, Ecklie?

CE: Todos, Sidle! Você é teimosa, turrona, questionadora, arruma confusão com a equipe, com todo mundo, vai embora quando bem entender, sem explicações e grita pelos cantos feito uma maritaca.

SS: Veja como fala comigo! Eu mereço respeito!

CE: Então dê-se ao respeito, Sidle. E respeite aos outros.

GG: Não estou entendendo o porquê disso tudo, Ecklie. Onde você quer chegar?

CE: Estou querendo dizer é que você está suspensa, Sidle. Uma semana em casa vai te fazer refletir.

SS: Não aceito uma suspensão por uma coisa que não fiz! É injusto!

CE: Você não tem escolha, Sidle. Ou suspensão ou demissão, o que prefere?

SS: Você não precisa se preocupar. Peço minha demissão. De agora em diante, não trabalho mais neste lab!

Sara se retirou da sala deixando Grissom e Ecklie perplexos. Pegou sua bolsa e já estava no estacionamento quando Grissom a alcançou.

GG: Sara!

SS: O que foi, Grissom?

GG: Porque você fez isso? Ficou maluca?

Sara olhava muito séria pra ele, apesar de esconder seus olhos nos óculos escuros.

SS: É, devo ser bem maluca mesmo. Por te amar, por ter confiado e acreditado em suas palavras. Mas você não confiou nem acreditou em mim.

GG: Como não, honey? E o nosso amor?

SS: Que amor, Grissom? Por quê você não fala a verdade pra mim e acaba com isso de uma vez?

GG: O que você quer saber?

SS: A verdade. Apenas isto.

GG: Ok – Grissom suspirou – É verdade, dormi com Heather aquela noite.

Sara sentiu seu coração cair no chão e se espatifar feito um copo de cristal. Tentou ser o mais forte que pôde.

SS: Eu já esperava por isso... – sua voz saiu fraca - Mas só queria saber porque você me traiu, ao invés de terminar comigo. A sensação de trair é boa?

GG: Não, Sara, estou imensamente arrependido de ter feito o que fiz. Não resisti a ela, confesso, mas não fiz nada por amor. Juro, não a amo.

SS: Já chega, Griss! Não me interessa o que você fez ou não com ela. Já fez, está feito. Agora me deixe, vou pra casa.

GG: E quanto a nós?

SS: O que tem?

GG: Como ficamos?

SS: Ficamos? No momento em que você se deitou com outra mulher, deu um ponto final em nossa relação, Griss. Não somos mais um casal. Nem sei se um dia fomos... – as lágrimas escorriam por detrás dos óculos.

GG: Sara...

SS: Não, Griss. Por favor...

Sara entrou no carro e seguiu rumo à sua casa. Grissom ficou sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir da boca da mulher que amava. Apesar de ter feito o que fez, a amava com toda a alma. E sentia que, naquele momento, acabara de perdê-la. Suspirou e retornou ao lab. Assim que a equipe retornou, encontrou-o cabisbaixo, sentado no sofá.

CW: Ei Gil! Chegou rápido!

WB: Ih, pela cara...

CW: Quieto, Warrick...

GG: Sara saiu do lab.

Todos ficaram espantados.

GS: Como assim, Grissom? O que aconteceu?

GG: Ela pediu demissão.

CW: Pediu? Tem certeza, Gil?

GG: Eu estava perto. Sara não aceitou a suspensão que levou do Ecklie.

NS: O que ele falou desta vez? É incrível como ele tem o poder de irritar as pessoas!

GG: Disse uma série de coisas a Sara que eu não concordei. Mas não pude impedi-la de ir-se.

GS: Como não, Grissom? Você é o chefe aqui, é o namorado dela, como pôde deixá-la ir embora na maior facilidade?! – Greg estava revoltado com a passividade de Grissom – Acho que você não a ama de verdade, senão jamais a deixaria sair desse lab.

GG: Escute aqui, Greg. Minha relação com Sara só diz respeito a mim e a ela. E foi ela quem quis ir embora. Ainda tentei demovê-la da idéia, mas foi em vão.

Greg saiu da sala, visivelmente aborrecido com Grissom. Por culpa dele, não teria mais a grande amiga por perto. A equipe continuou incrédula com o que estava acontecendo. Algumas horas mais tarde, Sara estava sentada na cama, depois de tomar um banho demorado. Pensava em tudo o que viveu com Grissom, em todo o amor que tinha por ele e ainda sentia, apesar de ele ter lhe apunhalado o coração de maneira devastadora. Dois dias mais tarde, as malas estavam prontas. A passagem para São Francisco estava comprada, e Sara cultivava uma estranha ansiedade em retornar à cidade onde nasceu e viveu dias de alegria e terror. Mas, para ela, não importava em voltar às raízes tão cedo assim; naquele momento, queria era estar longe de Grissom e de suas desculpas mal-contadas.

Era uma noite fresca em Las Vegas e Sara comia uma salada, após ter refrescado o corpo em uma deliciosa ducha. Foi quando a campainha tocou. Apesar de cansada, Sara foi atender. Qual foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta: era Grissom, com um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos e um sorriso nos lábios.

SS: O que você ainda quer aqui?

GG: Quero você de volta, Sara. Eu... eu te amo, e preciso de você.

SS: Vá embora, Griss. Acabou, terminou. Não temos mais nada a falar um com o outro.

GG: Antes de eu ir, só me responda uma coisa: você não me ama mais? Se disser que não, então eu aceito a derrota e saio daqui em definitivo. Mas se disser que sim, então nenhuma negativa sua me fará desistir de você e do nosso amor. O que você me diz, Sara?

As palavras de Grissom mexeram no íntimo de Sara. Mas ainda trazia uma mágoa grande no coração. A traição sofrida estava difícil de ser digerida. Ao se lembrar disso, sentia uma reviravolta muito grande no estômago. Olhava para ele com um misto de amor e rancor. Grissom, sem esperar por uma resposta de Sara, chegou mais perto e a beijou da forma como só ele sabia, da maneira que a deixava sem forças para repeli-lo. E assim, em beijos e abraços envolventes, com roupas sendo largadas em cada parte do corredor, os dois foram para o quarto de Sara, onde se amaram demasiadamente na enorme cama.

Na manhã seguinte, Sara despertou ouvindo um ronco ao seu lado. Ao abrir os olhos, ainda com uma certa preguiça, viu Grissom, nu, dormindo confortavelmente, de bumbum virado para cima. Lembrou-se de que teve mais uma noite daquelas com ele e imediatamente se arrependeu. Estava magoada, irritada com ele, não deveria ter ido pra cama com ele. Não, aquilo não podia ter acontecido! Levantou-se, foi tomar uma ducha e retornou ao quarto para acordar Grissom, que continuava seu sono pesado.

SS: Griss, acorde!

Ele continuava roncando, dormindo profundamente. Mas Sara tinha de acordá-lo.

SS: Acorda, Gilbert Grissom! – ela gritou.

GG: Hum...? – ele abriu um dos olhos, bem espremidos.

SS: Grissom, o dia amanheceu, você precisa ir embora.

GG: Agora não, Sara, estou com sono.

SS: Sinto muito, mas você precisa ir.

GG: Do quê você está falando, Sara?

SS: Cometi uma grande bobagem. Não era pra ter acabado na cama com você. Fui uma burra, agi com o coração, mas agora recuperei meu senso.

GG: Sara! – Grissom sentou-se na cama.

SS: Eu estou de partida... Meu vôo é à tarde.

GG: Como?! – Grissom levantou-se, espantado.

SS: Estou de partida, vou voltar para São Francisco.

GG: Mas porque sair de Vegas, Sara? Isso não faz nenhum sentido!

SS: Recebi uma proposta de trabalho no departamento de pericia de lá há algum tempo, e fiquei de pensar. Agora surgiu a oportunidade. Essa discussão com o Ecklie veio a calhar, pra ser honesta.

GG: Sara! E como vai ficar o lab sem você?

SS: Eu pedi demissão, esqueceu?

GG: Isso é reversível. Sabe que é minha melhor perita.

SS: Não deixe Catherine saber disso...

GG: Ela é uma boa Csi, admito. Mas não tem sua sensibilidade para lidar com os casos que envolvam emoção e seres humanos. Você é especial, diferente, Sara – ele chegou junto a ela e tocou os ombros dela – Nunca haverá outra profissional como você, e eu posso te afirmar que jamais voltarei a amar outra mulher que não seja você.

Naquela altura, os olhos de Sara estavam marejados, mas ela insistia em bancar a durona.

GG: Se você for embora vai destruir tudo o que construímos um dia, e o que planejamos para o futuro.

SS: Griss, acho que agora é tarde. Quando você se deitou com a Heather...

GG: Eu não dormi com a Heather.

SS: Como não, Griss? Você me confessou!

GG: Você estava me machucando, achei que se falasse sobre Heather conseguiria baixar sua prepotência.

SS: Acha que sou prepotente, Gilbert?

GG: Não diria que é, mas andou se comportando assim. Você deve saber que o homem segue o curso da natureza, está sempre em renovação. É sábio o homem que se modifica para melhor.

SS: Mas a essência do homem, sua natureza, não se pode mudar.

GG: Só se ele quiser ficar estacionado no processo de evolução.

Naquele momento Sara sentiu náuseas. Grissom percebeu e procurou ajudá-la.

GG: O que foi, honey?

SS: Não foi nada, senti uma náusea. Ando estressada demais, aí meu organismo sente. Vou ficar bem.

GG: Não acho, Sara. Você nunca foi de ter náuseas, por que isso agora?

De repente Grissom fixou o olhar em Sara e se lembrou de algo que o fez sorrir.

GG: Já sei a resposta.

SS: Do que você está falando? – Sara levantou a sombrancelha.

O supervisor segurou a cintura fina da perita e, sorridente, afirmou, com convicção:

GG: Tenho certeza de que dentro da sua barriga tem um pequeno Grissom dando sinais de que está presente.

SS: Como?! – Sara arregalou os olhos, surpresa – Que idéia louca é essa, Griss?

GG: Como biólogo, conheço a anatomia humana. E isto inclui a fecundação. Esqueceu de todas as vezes em que fizemos amor sem preservativo? Inclusive em Paris, lembra?

SS: Oras, Griss, não quer dizer nada...

GG: Não finja que nada aconteceu. Vem cá...

Grissom, cheio de paixão e completamente nu, beijou o pescoço de Sara, que não pôde evitar a sensação de êxtase e prazer. Evidentemente que ela estava gostando, afinal, amava Grissom. Mas logo seu lado racional veio à tona e Sara interrompeu o beijo.

SS: Não, Griss, precisamos parar agora. Tenho que ir para o aeroporto.

GG: Está mesmo decidida a ir embora?

SS: Sim.

GG: Mesmo sabendo que vai partir meu coração?

SS: Tem um emprego esperando por mim. Não posso e nem quero recusá-lo.

GG: Não se vá, fique. Por mim e pelos outros. Você sempre disse que seus únicos amigos na vida eram a equipe. E em São Francisco estará sozinha. É isto o que você quer pra sua vida? Ficar sozinha?

Sara engoliu uma possível vontade de chorar e permaneceu impassível diante do pedido de Grissom. Por mais que o coração doesse, iria seguir a razão. E ponto.

SS: Não é apenas por causa de nossa relação que estou indo, Griss. São várias coisas que foram acumulando e que eu sabia que uma hora não suportaria mais. Cheguei ao meu limite. É melhor levar minha vida para um outro rumo antes que aconteça qualquer coisa que me faça desistir dela. Ou de mim mesma.

GG: Você está desistindo de nós?

Sara ficou quieta. Como dizer que sim?

GG: Responda-me, Sara! Eu abri mão de muitas coisas quando decidi assumi-la. Mas fiz por amor. Por que você valia qualquer sacrifício. Lembra-se de quando fizemos amor na república, quando nos conhecemos? Ali você penetrou em mim e me marcou para sempre. Jamais fui o mesmo depois que te conheci. E nenhuma outra mulher posterior a você significou alguma coisa pra mim.

Sara fazia um esforço tremendo para segurar o choro.

GG: Sara, eu te amo. E vê-la indo embora assim vai me partir em dois, três, quatro – os olhos azuis de Grissom estavam marejados – repense sua decisão.

SS: Preciso ir, Griss. Meu vôo parte em algumas horas.

GG: Ok. Se é assim que deseja, assim será. Posso ao menos levá-la ao aeroporto?

SS: Melhor não. Não gosto de despedidas.

GG: Certo.

Resignado, mas com a alma em pedaços, Grissom vestiu-se e foi embora. Pouco depois, Sara chamou um táxi e segui rumo ao aeroporto. Do carro, Grissom ligou para Cath:

CW: Willows.

GG: Cath, aqui é o Grissom.

CW: Onde está, Gil, que não veio ao lab?

GG: E nem irei hoje. Escute, assuma a equipe por hoje. Estou indo pra casa descansar, e, por favor, não me ligue por hoje. Quero ficar sozinho.

CW: Ok, mas aconteceu algo?

GG: Hoje quero a companhia apenas dos meus insetos, Catherine. Fui claro?

CW: Mais do que isso não poderia! Ok, eu aviso ao pessoal aqui.

GG: Ok.

Assim que Grissom desligou Catherine foi até a sala de convivência avisar a equipe.

CW: Pessoal, tenho novas pra contar.

NS: Opa! Será que teremos aumento?

CW: Engraçadinho você, hein Nick? Mas não é isso. O Gil me ligou e não virá por hoje.

WB: Não vem? E porque?

CW: Olha, Warrick, eu não sei, mas eu senti uma amargura e tristeza muito grande no tom de voz dele. Acho que é por causa da Sara, mas não é assunto nosso. Quero dizer que hoje serei a supervisora, amanhã o Gil deve estar de volta.

Bastante chateado, Greg comentou:

GS: Então Sara foi embora mesmo?

CW: Pelo que parece, sim.

NS: E até amanhã vamos ter que aturá-la como supervisora?

CW: Como é, Nick? – Catherine olhou feio pra ele.

NS: Calma, Cath. Estava apenas brincando.

WB: Cara, é melhor não brincar assim com ela. Dona Cath não deixa barato!

CW: Você também, hein, Warrick?

Ao chegar em casa, Grissom sentiu-se completamente só. Jogou as chaves na mesinha de canto, sentou-se no sofá e, com as duas mãos no rosto, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Depois, fungando, segurou um porta-retrato onde a felicidade estava estampada. Lembrança de uma viagem a Chicago. O sorriso de Sara doía em sua alma, porque agora estava sozinho e longe dela.

Enquanto isso, no lab, Catherine estava completamente atarefada. No fim do expediente, completamente exausta, só pensava em chegar em casa, tomar um banho e ver como Lindsay estava, já que havia terminado com o namorado e voltado para a casa da mãe. Mas teve uma visita inesperada no lab.

LH: Gostaria de falar com o Grissom.

CW: Heather?

LH: Ela mesma. Ele se encontra?

CW: Não.

Catherine parecia espantada com a presença daquela mulher. O que diabos ela pretendia com Grissom, e porque o procurou em pleno lab?

LH: Liguei para o celular dele, mas só cai na caixa postal.

CW: Gil provavelmente o desligou. Ele disse que queria ficar sossegado.

LH: Bem, talvez você pudesse me passar o endereço dele... Preciso falar com ele.

CW: Parece que você não me ouviu direito. Eu disse que ele quer ficar sozinho, está triste e estressado.

LH: Com o quê? Grissom é um homem forte e sabe muito bem guardar suas emoções. Ele não é de se abater por qualquer coisa.

CW: Sara não é qualquer coisa – àquela altura, Catherine já estava ficando irritada.

LH: Então é por isso. Ela.

Naquele momento, Warrick passou por ela.

WB: Cath, vamos? O turno acabou – ele olhou para Heather – Desculpe, não sabia que estava aí.

LH: Problema nenhum, meu caro. Será que você poderia me ajudar? É que preciso muito falar com o Grissom e...

CW: Ei! Eu já não te falei que ele quer ficar sozinho?! Você não vai incomodá-lo! E Warrick, me espere no estacionamento.

WB: Cath...

LH: Você é mãe dele para dar ordens?

CW: Como é?

LH: Sim, porque estou falando com ele e você se intromete...

CW: Sou mulher dele! – Catherine estava furiosa.

Warrick ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo.

LH: Querida, acho que você está precisando de um espelho. Veja bem, não acho que seja tão velha assim, mas convenhamos que a diferença de idade entre vocês é gritante!

CW: Como ousa falar comigo assim, sua vaca?

LH: Ei, alto lá! Eu não faltei com respeito com você, mas se quer briga, eu pago pra não sair dela.

WB: Calma meninas, vocês estão alteradas.

CW: Essa mulherzinha me ofendeu!

LH: Veja como fala comigo, perua!

Catherine não agüentou o insulto e partiu pra cima de Heather, indo com as mãos direto nos longos cabelos da ruiva. Esta, por sinal, segurou os braços de Catherine e as duas se xingavam mutuamente. As pessoas paravam para ver a cena horrorizadas.

WB: Nick, Greg! Alguém me ajude aqui!

Warrick segurou Catherine e Nick, Heather. Greg tentava segurar o riso. Depois de tantos puxões e tapas, as duas descabeladas se acalmaram. Um pouco.

NS: Vocês duas ficaram loucas?

CW: Esta mulherzinha veio atrás do Gil pra atrapalhar o romance dos dois.

LH: Não fale o que não sabe, sua idiota! Eu não vim procurá-lo com outras intenções!

CW: Nããão, só dar em cima dele! Escute aqui, o Gil é comprometido com a Sara, e você nem pense em chegar perto dele, ouviu?

LH: Acho que quem é doida pra dar em cima dele aqui é você.

CW: Cachorra! – Catherine deu um tapa com tamanha força que Heather quase caiu no chão, sendo segurada com dificuldade por Nick.

E, para azar da supervisora temporária, Ecklie viu a cena.

CE: Willows, quero você na minha sala imediatamente!

Catherine não sabia se esganava Heather ou o chefe, por tê-la repreendido na frente de todas. Warrick, Nick e Greg já imaginavam o que vira pela frente.

Na sala de Ecklie...

CE: Mas o que era aquilo, Willows? Ficou doida?!

CW: Nem um pouco, Conrad. Mas acontece que aquela mulher me provocou, não sou de aço e revidei.

CE: Não interessa! Você não pode sair batendo em todo mundo que te provocar. Se for assim, onde esse mundo vai parar?

CW: Oras Ecklie, não venha você também... Além do mais, o turno já acabou. Quero ir pra casa e descansar.

CE: Ótimo! Quem sabe assim você não limpe sua mente e tire todas as besteiras que tem feito. Eu deveria suspendê-la, mas reconheço que a equipe ficaria bastante desfalcada. Anda, vá embora antes que eu me arrependa e mude de idéia.

Catherine apenas lançou um olhar para Ecklie e saiu da sala.

Naquela noite, dois corações choravam separados. Nem Sara muito menos Grissom conseguiram dormir. Conforme os dias iam passando, o entomologista ia se fechando cada vez mais. Alguns dias depois, Grissom estava na sala de convivência quando recebeu uma ligação no celular.

GG: Grissom.  
SS: Sou eu, Griss. Sara.

Imediatamente a feição de Grissom mudou. O coração acelerou e as mãos começaram a suar. Tentando disfarçar a emoção, pediu licença aos outros e saiu. Evidentemente que sua atitude não passou despercebido.

NS: Será que era Sara?  
GS: Com certeza, cara. Viu a cara que ele fez? Tentou disfarçar, mas a gente viu que ficou emocionado.  
CW: O Gil tem sofrido demais com a ausência de Sara. Anda triste, cabisbaixo, mais sério e calado.  
GS: E mais chato também.  
NS: Ei, cara!  
CW: Fora que ele tem emagrecido também.  
WB: Observadora você, hein Cath? Já observou se eu emagreci também?  
CW: Warrick querido, isto eu faço mais tarde – Catherine lançou um sorriso bem malicioso.

Greg e Nick riram, enquanto Warrick ficou bem sem-graça.  
Já em sua sala, Grissom trancou a porta.

GG: Pode falar, Sara.  
SS: Como você está, Griss?  
GG: Estou indo, à medida do possível. E você, como foi de viagem? Está bem?  
SS: Sim, estou bem.  
GG: Você repensou sua decisão de ter ido embora?  
SS: Não, Griss. Vou ficar em São Francisco. A questão não é essa. Não foi por isso que te liguei.  
GG: Foi pra saber se eu estava sofrendo por sua causa e ficar satisfeita, não? – as lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, mas permanecia uma frieza em seu tom de voz.  
SS: Como?!  
GG: Sara, não se dê o trabalho de me ligar pra saber isso. Admito que sua partida me estremeceu, mas, se foi você quem quis partir, devo retomar a minha vida e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.  
SS: Porque está agindo assim, Grissom? Eu tive meus motivos pra ir embora, e tenho outras para estar ligando pra você agora.  
GG: Sejam quais forem estes motivos, guarde-os para você. Não me interessa em nada, a partir do momento em que você resolveu sair da minha vida sem me dizer o porquê. Por favor, não me ligue mais – e desligou o telefone.

Do outro lado da linha, Sara estava estática. Pensava em sentir Grissom triste, mas não magoado e rancoroso a ponto de querer esquecê-la tão facilmente. Deitou-se na cama e acariciou a pequena barriga que gerava o fruto das noites de amor entre ela e Grissom. Agora seriam apenas os dois, pensou. Se ele não quis deixá-la contar quando a alegria pela notícia explodia em seu peito, perdera a chance. Esta criança seria seu grande segredo.

Depois do telefonema, Grissom ficou um tempo na sala, pensativo, olhando para uma foto de Sara que estava em um porta-retratos, guardado na gaveta.

CW: Gil? – Catherine bateu na porta – Está tudo bem?

Grissom levantou-se e foi abrir a porta.

GG: O que foi, Catherine?

CW: Vim saber se está tudo bem com você.

GG: Sim. Quer entrar?

CW: Claro.

Na sala...

CW: Olha, sei que você talvez não queira tocar neste assunto, mas é visível seu sofrimento. Desde que Sara foi embora não tem sido o mesmo, está cada dia mais fechado e triste. Sabe que pode contar com todos nós, não é?

GG: Obrigado, Catherine. Não é que eu não queira falar disso, mas não gosto de envolver as pessoas nos meus problemas. Cada um já tem seus próprios problemas, não preciso acarretá-las com os meus.

CW: Foi Sara quem ligou pra você agora, não?

GG: Foi. Mas já está tudo esclarecido. Agora, me responda uma coisa. Que briga foi essa entre você e Heather? Quando me contaram, quase não acreditei, nem mesmo quando ela me ligou.

CW: Ah, então ela te ligou? Pelo visto, ela não perde tempo...

GG: Catherine...

CW: Gil, está bem claro na minha cabeça que ela veio atrás de você com outras intenções. E, se você realmente ama Sara, deveria respeitar a ausência dela. Foi o que eu disse a ela, que você é comprometido com Sara e que nem pensasse em chegar perto de você.

GG: Sou bem grandinho, sei cuidar de mim.

CW: Tem certeza? Olha o seu estado! Olheiras, cansaço, tristeza... Está um completo desleixado.

GG: O que importa isso? Sou um homem que só está um pouco chateado..

CW: Porque quer! Cadê o Gil forte e determinado que eu conheço? Que enfrentou o mundo por suas convicções e teve peito de assumir Sara para todos nós?

GG: Ah Cath... se soubesse como me sinto neste momento... Sara ligou, queria saber como eu estava, parece que iria me dizer algo, mas não quis saber e desliguei o telefone na cara dela.

CW: Bem, agora você não poderá se espantar se ela não quiser mais te ver, certo? Fez tudo errado, Gil!

Grissom sofria com a ausência de Sara, mas aos poucos, ia retomando sua vida. Enquanto isso, em São Francisco, Sara ia muito bem no departamento de polícia. Seu trabalho eram só elogios por parte de todos, era uma excelente profissional. De volta à cidade onde nasceu, as lembranças de seu passado sombrio eram constantes. Freqüentemente Sara tinha pesadelos com relação à família, a morte do pai, a internação da mãe, a completa falta de notícias do irmão...

Alguns meses se passaram e Sara estava com uma linda barriguinha de cinco meses. Como era magra, suas curvas realçavam a barriga, que era pontudinha. E estava trabalhando em ritmo menor, por causa dos desconfortos típicos da gravidez. Ficava mais em casa, saindo às vezes para comprar coisas para o enxoval e reviver lugares marcantes em sua vida. Saudosa dos amigos, Sara ligou para Cath em um determinado dia.

CW: Willows.

SS: Como vai, Cath?

CW: Sara?

Todos que estavam na sala de convivência espicharam os olhos ao ouvir o nome da amiga. Grissom não se encontrava por lá. Catherine resolveu ir até o lock para conversar a sós coma amiga.

CW: Quanto tempo, Sara! Desde que saiu de Vegas, não deu mais notícias. Qual é, não significamos mais nada pra você, é?

SS: Tanto significa que estou ligando. Sinto saudade de vocês, Cath.

CW: Nós também, Sara. Por que não volta?

SS: Acho melhor não, Cath. Pelo menos não agora. Tenho muitas coisas a fazer por aqui. E trabalho bastante.

CW: Ele não anda nada bem.

SS: Quem?

CW: Quem mais poderia ser? Grissom, claro!

SS: E por que me diz isso?

CW: Ele sofre bastante com a sua ausência. E nós sofremos com isso. Ele tem sido muito duro com todos nós. Em aspecto nenhum se parece com o Gil Grissom que conhecemos. Acho que ele está numa depressão profunda, só quer saber da companhia dos insetos dele.

SS: Bem, então ele não está sozinho. Sabe que os melhores amigos deles são aqueles insetos dele.

CW: Não seja tão fria, Sara. Acredito que você também esteja sofrendo com tudo isso. Na verdade, até agora não entendi sua partida. Existe alguma razão maior nisso tudo?

Sara deu um longo suspiro. Tinha vontade de abrir o jogo com Cath. Mas, naquele momento, não desejou mais nada, a não ser desligar o telefone e ir dormir. Ao voltar à sala de convivência, Catherine se deparou com olhos curiosos para cima dela.

CW: Ei! Ninguém aqui trabalha mais não, é?

GS: Vai nos contar o que Sara queria?

CW: Nada de mais, Greg. Mandou um beijo a todos vocês.

NS: E como ela está?

CW: Aparentemente bem. Disse que está trabalhando muito, por isso não tem tempo pra nada.

GS: Nem mesmo pra ligar pra gente?

WB: Ei cara, ela não acabou de fazer isso?

GS: Mas depois de quanto tempo?

CW: Olha, Greg, se ela não o fez antes, é porque teve seus motivos. E não podemos julgá-la por nada.

NS: Pretende contar ao Grissom sobre o telefonema dela?

CW: Não sei. Pode ser que ele fique mais triste do que já está, realmente não sei. A reação dele é imprevisível. Por enquanto prefiro que fique entre nós, ok?

WB: Se é assim... conte com a gente.

Alguns dias mais tarde...

Fazia um calor infernal em Las Vegas, e com isso o ânimo das pessoas estava alterado, especialmente dos Csi's.

GS: Queria saber quem foi o gênio que disse que calor é bom. Pelo amor de Deus, eu não consigo raciocinar com um sol de rachar na minha cabeça!

NS: Olha cara – Nick começou a rir – com ou sem calor, você não raciocina muito.

Ele e Warrick caíram na gargalhada.

WB: Mas, falando sério, cadê o Grissom?

CW: Como sempre, ele está na sala dele, mexendo nos papéis e revisando relatórios.

GS: E na companhia dos bichos dele.

NS: Exato – Nick sorriu.

CW: Nick você viu...

Catherine parou de falar quando viu alguém parado na porta da sala de convivência. Era Sara. Os queixos foram ao chão. Ela estava linda, com os cabelos presos, uma blusa suave, mas um pouco justa, que realçava a barriga pontudinha de cinco meses, e uma calça larguinha.

SS: Então? Ninguém diz nada?

A equipe toda foi até ela e a abraçou calorosamente.

CW: Você veio e nem me avisou! – Catherine tinha lágrimas escorrendo no rosto.

SS: Vim...

NS: E veio pra ficar?

SS: Não, Nick, tenho coisas a fazer em São Francisco.

WB: Grissom sabe da criança?

SS: Ele não me deixou contar por telefone.

GS: Está de quanto tempo, Sarinha?

SS: Cinco meses.

CW: E já sabe o que é o bebê?

SS: Um menino.

NS: Puxa que maravilha, Sara!

GS: Poderemos levar o moleque pra passear!

GG: Catherine, quero que você...

Grissom interrompeu o que estava falando ao ver Sara na sala de convivência. Todos se calaram ao presenciar o reencontro dos dois. Como estava linda a mulher que ele amava loucamente! Grissom tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz embargou. Catherine fez um sinal para que todos saíssem da sala, deixando-os a sós. Quando ficaram a sós, o silêncio pairava no ar, fazendo com que o som da respiração se transpusesse entre eles.

Sara desfez o gelo, afinal de contas, ele não era um estranho. Era o homem que amava e com quem dividiu sua cama muitas e muitas vezes. E com quem fizera um filho em um momento de repleto amor.

SS: Olá Griss.

GG: Sara... Como está?

SS: Bem, e você?

GG: Estou bem. O que faz aqui?

SS: Estou de visita em Vegas. Vim resolver alguns assuntos e resolvi passar aqui e rever os amigos.

GG: Apenas os amigos? – Grissom perguntou, esperançoso.

SS: Porque a pergunta?

GG: Por nada...

Grissom não pôde evitar olhar a barriga de Sara.

GG: Por que não me disse antes?

SS: O quê?

GG: Que está esperando um filho meu.

SS: Eu ia te dizer no dia em que te liguei. Mas você não me deixou continuar a conversa, simplesmente desligou o telefone.

GG: O que você queria, Sara? Eu estava magoado, ressentido! Você foi embora assim, sem mais nem menos, levando meu filho na sua barriga, pondo fim no que um dia chamamos de amor, e quer saber por que agi daquela forma...

SS: Você quer iniciar uma discussão, Grissom?

GG: Não, eu só queria dizer que você bonita.

Sara olhou nos azuis daqueles olhos e percebeu uma tristeza muito grande por parte dele. Queria muito abraçá-lo, mas alguma coisa dentro de si a impedia de se aproximar. Mas seu coração acelerou ao ver que Grissom se aproximava.

GG: Você sabe que eu te amo, Sara. E não tê-la ao meu lado me machuca. E sei que você também sofre. Ou estou mentindo?

Sara fez que não com a cabeça, com o típico sorriso com os lábios meio tortos. Foi a deixa para que Grissom a beijasse intensamente, da forma como só ele fazia. Sem tentar lutar, Sara o envolveu com as mãos e, no encontro das línguas, o amor vencera a distância e o orgulho.

Grissom tocou com suavidade a barriga redondinha e firme de Sara, que juntou sua mão a dele e sorriu ao sorriso satisfeito do homem amado.

Os dois ainda se beijavam amorosamente quando Catherine entrou na sala.

CW: Oh, me desculpem! Não sabia que ainda estavam por aqui...

Grissom olhou para ela como se dissesse "maldita hora pra entrar na sala". A loira ficou sem-graça por ter interrompido um momento romântico e pediu desculpas.

SS: Tudo bem, Cath. Já estava de saída.

GG: Você vai embora?

SS: Vou, Griss. Tenho coisas a fazer.

GG: Está em algum hotel?

SS: Sim.

GG: Não gaste dinheiro à toa. Fique em minha casa.

Naquele momento, Ecklie entrou na sala de convivência.

CE: Mas o que é isto? Uma reunião amorosa?

GG: Não começa, Ecklie.

CE: O que faz aqui, Sidle? arrependeu-se de ter saído do lab?

SS: O que faço aqui não te diz respeito.

CW: Olha como fala comigo, Sidle!

GG: Ecklie, quer parar? Sara veio nos visitar.

CE: Sabe muito bem que aqui não é lugar pra ficar de agarramento.

SS: Aff!

Grissom olhou sério para o chefe.

GG: Depois a gente conversa.

Naquela noite, no apartamento de Grissom, o amor rolou solto. Sara estava um pouco receosa em fazer amor com ele, por causa da barriguinha, mas Grissom tratou de acalmá-la.

GG: Deixe comigo, honey, vou tratá-la com muito amor. Não vou machucá-la, prometo.

Sara sorriu e o puxou pra ela. Aquela fora uma noite muito especial. Os dois se amaram tendo a lua como testemunha e o filho entre eles. Depois de se amarem, Grissom se aninhou nos braços de Sara; precisava daquele apoio, da força daquela mulher a quem entregara seu coração em definitivo.

SS: Acabei nem te contando...

GG: Sobre...

SS: O sexo do bebê.

GG: Você já sabe? – Grissom arregalou os lindos olhos azuis.

SS: Sim, Griss – Sara sorria.

GG: Então não me deixe curioso, fale, honey!

SS: É um menino.

GG: Um menino? – Grissom sorriu – A continuidade dos Grissom está garantida.

SS: Convencido...

Se de um lado os dois estavam felizes, em outro canto da cidade Catherine sofria os diabos. Sua filha Lindsay, aos sete meses de gestação, estava sofrendo diversos problemas. O maior deles ocorreu dias mais tarde, quando foram ao médico obstetra.

DR: Lindsay Willows, detectamos um problema com o seu bebê.

LW: Como doutor? – a garota ficou assustada.

Catherine segurava a mão da filha, procurando passar força.

DR: E – continuando – devido a esse problema, teremos que submetê-la a uma cesárea de emergência.

CW: Pode nos dizer que problema é esse?

DR: Bem, seu bebê possui anencefalia, ou seja, ausência de córtex e tronco cerebrais. Em outras palavras, seu bebê não possui cérebro, que é a máquina que comanda o corpo.

Catherine não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. A filha chorava desesperada.

CW: E não há chance de sobreviver?

DR: Cerca de 50% dos bebês anencéfalos morrem na barriga da mãe. Os outros 50% são dos que nascem e vivem apenas poucas horas após o nascimento. Para a ciência, bebês assim são considerados nati-mortos, sem esperança de vida. A menos que ocorra um milagre. No caso de sua filha, está dentro do esperado. O bebê, com anencefalia, não esperou o nascimento, ele veio a óbito ainda na barriga dela.

Lindsay, ao ouvir aquilo, desmaiou nos braços de Catherine, que não conseguiu ser forte e desabou a chorar. A jovem foi levada para a sala de cirurgia, onde em pouco tempo lhe retiraram a criança morta, que era uma menina. Catherine, da sala de espera, ligou para Deus e o mundo, e em pouco tempo, Warrick estava lá.

CW: Que bom que veio! – ela o abraçou aos prantos.

WB: Ei, calma! Tudo vai ficar bem.

CW: Como calma, Warrick?! Minha filha perdeu a filha dela, e está passando por tudo isso... Me sinto uma impotente nessas horas...

WB: Nem você nem ninguém poderia evitar isso. O importante é a Lindsay saber que pode contar com a gente sempre.

CW: Oh Warrick...

Catherine se aninhou no peito do amado e adormeceu, sentada no sofá da sala de espera. E ali ficaram, à espera de notícias.

Algum tempo depois, o médico apareceu.

CW: Como Lindsay está, doutor?

DR: Está bem. A cesárea correu bem e a criança já foi levada para a autópsia. No momento ela se encontra dormindo, sedada. Logo vocês poderão vê-la.

Catherine estava triste por causa do ocorrido, mas ficou extremamente irritada pela ausência de Grissom e Sara no hospital. Os dois haviam ido até São Francisco preparar a mudança de Sara de volta para Las Vegas. Alguns dias depois, os dois chegaram juntos ao lab (Grissom havia conseguido a readmissão da amada junto ao departamento).

GG: Bom dia a todos – Grissom estava sorridente.

Catherine olhou para o casal com um olhar atravessado. Era claro sua mágoa pelos dois não terem aparecido no hospital.

SS: Como está, Cath?

CW: Sobrevivendo. Pelo visto, vocês estão transbordando felicidade, né?

SS: E não deveríamos?

CW: Pensei que contaria com a presença de vocês no hospital.

SS: Nós ficamos sabendo, Catherine. E acredite, não ficamos felizes ao saber. Mas não tínhamos como voltar às pressas no meio da noite.

GG: Lamentamos o ocorrido, Catherine.

CW: O que temos pra hoje, Gil?

GG: Vou distribuir os casos.

Assim que Nick, Greg e Warrick chegaram à sala de convivência, Grissom fez a distribuição dos casos. Mas naquele dia, ninguém suportou o mau humor de Catherine. No fim do expediente, ela e Sara estavam a sós no lock.

SS: Minha nossa, Cath. Do jeito que você está ninguém vai agüentar ficar perto. Porque este mau humor?

CW: Se estivesse passando o que passei talvez ficasse da mesma forma.

SS: Eu sei que não passei pelo que você está passando, lamento muito, mas Catherine, foi uma fatalidade. E o fato de sua filha ter perdido o bebê não significa que tenha de tratar as pessoas com rispidez. O que aconteceu talvez tenha sido um sinal de que não era a hora de Lindsay ter esse bebê agora. Mas logo ela terá outro, com mais tranqüilidade, numa outra circunstância.

Catherine, que estava se segurando, não agüentou e explodiu.

CW: Cala a boca, Sara! Você não sabe do que está falando! Não estava com Lindsay na hora em que o médico falou sobre o bebê! Você não tem moral nenhuma pra ficar me dando consolo! Ao invés de ficar olhando para a vida dos outros, deveria olhar para a sua. Pensa que o Gil é algum santinho? Que é um homem 100% fiel? SS: Do que você está falando, Cath? Grissom me contou a verdade, ele nunca dormiu com Heather – Sara levantou a sombrancelha.

CW: Eu vi o carro dele na garagem dela.

SS: Grissom me disse que esteve com ela, realmente... Mas não aconteceu nada entre eles, ele me contou tudo.

CW: E você acredita em homem, Sara?

SS: Ué, você não acredita no Warrick?

CW: Na verdade, nem o amo.

SS: Como?!

Catherine dizia para Sara essas palavras no exato momento em que Warrick passava perto do lock. Escondido, escutou toda a conversa.

SS: Você não o ama? Que história é essa, Catherine?

CW: É uma longa história. Mas não vem ao caso agora. Só digo pra você abrir os olhos com o Gil, o conheço há mais tempo que você e sei que ele não é fácil. Mas a decisão é sua. Se quer continuar sendo enganada, tudo bem. Eu já te avisei.

Confusa, Sara não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Pegou sua bolsa e ia saindo do lock. Antes que ela saísse, Warrick já havia saído do esconderijo, completamente desorientado. Com aquelas palavras, Catherine havia machucado dois corações. Na sala de convivência, Grissom esperava por Sara, enquanto revisava uns papéis. Ela entrou um tanto quanto tensa, após ter acabado de ouvir coisas muito chatas de Catherine. Na verdade estava confusa. Não tinha certeza se o que ela lhe dissera fazia algum sentido, não sabia em quem confiar naquele momento. De qualquer forma, procurou não deixar transparecer suas preocupações.

SS: Podemos ir?

GG: Sim, estava verificando uns papéis enquanto te esperava. Onde você estava?

SS: Fui pegar minha bolsa no lock. Vamos?

GG: Sim, claro.

O casal se dirigiu ao estacionamento e seguiram juntos pra casa. Enquanto isso, Catherine avistou Warrick indo em direção a seu carro e correu até ele.

CW: Não ia me esperar, Warrick? Sabe que sempre vamos juntos.

WB: Estou indo pra minha casa. Se não se importar, quero ir sozinho.

CW: Mas o que deu em você, homem? Que bicho te mordeu?

WB: Olha Catherine – Warrick deu um suspiro – estou cansado, quero tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa, ficar só. Simples assim.

CW: Como simples assim? A gente sempre saiu junto do lab, e de repente você fica frio comigo, estranho... Qual é, eu não sou mágica pra adivinhar suas reações diárias não! Tem alguma coisa pegando que eu não estou sabendo?

WB: Olha Cath, eu quero ir embora. Conversamos numa outra hora, ok?

Warrick saiu com o carro, deixando uma Catherine estática parada, sem entender nada. E, na casa de Grissom, uma Sara pensativa deixava o entomologista muito incomodado.

GG: Vai me dizer ou não o que a incomoda?

SS: Não estou incomodada com nada, porque?

GG: Sara – ele a olhou por debaixo dos óculos -, eu te conheço. Sua expressão séria me diz que te algo que a está roendo por dentro.

SS: Bobagem, Griss. Você imagina coisas demais. Sua imaginação é muito fértil.

GG: Sara! – ele levantou a sombrancelha, incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir.

SS: Grissom, estou cansada. Por que não vamos dormir?

GG: Como quiser, honey.

Grissom retirou os óculos, colocou-os no criado-mudo, apagou a luz do abajur e deitou-se, abraçando a amada. Imediatamente adormeceu. Sara ainda levou cerca de cinco minutos para fechar os olhos. No dia seguinte, Grissom foi logo para o lab. Mas Sara não pretendia ir tão cedo. Precisava fazer algo antes. Uma coisa atormentava sua cabeça, não deixando-a sossegada.

LH: Você? Definitivamente, jamais pensei em vê-la por aqui.

SS: Quero falar com você. Seria possível?

LH: Claro. Entre, por favor.

Sara não estava muito à vontade. Nunca se imaginou entrando no domínio daquela mulher extremamente sensual e atraente, que era capaz de virar a cabeça de qualquer homem... até mesmo do seu.

LH: Sente-se.

SS: Obrigada.

LH: Então, o que a traz até aqui em meu domínio?

SS: Eu queria saber se você e Grissom têm algum caso e há quanto tempo.

LH: Como?! – a ruiva não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada.

SS: Do que você está rindo?

LH: Da sua ingenuidade. Grissom me fala muito de você, sei que é uma mulher de personalidade forte, independente, mas é um tanto quanto ingênua.

SS: Porque você me diz isso?

LH: Talvez porque você enxerga coisas que não existem. Veja bem, Grissom é um homem charmoso, sedutor, sem dúvidas, mas ele não é homem pra mim. Além do mais, ele me parece ser um homem muito fiel, até me mostrou sua fotografia na carteira dele. Por isso, digo com todas as letras que você está exagerando nas coisas. Se você fica vendo coisas onde elas não existem, no dia que realmente acontecer você não conseguirá enxergar.

SS: Grissom passou a noite na sua casa?

LH: Ah sim, ele passou. Mas não na minha cama, como você deve ter imaginado. Ele veio aqui pra saber questões de minha herança e acabou dormindo no sofá.

SS: Foi só isso?

LH: Não haveria razão para dizer o contrário. Bem, Sara, é seu nome, não é? – Sara fez que sim e Heather continuou – Não tenho mais idade pra ficar fazendo joguinhos nem bancando a boazuda. Como você pode ver, o domínio está desativado, vivo de minha pequena fortuna, meus bens, ações e herança. E digo outra: não se preocupe comigo, não sou ameaça pra você. Mas acho que deveria prestar mais atenção em pessoas próximas a você. Cobras estão sempre prontas para dar o bote, e quando menos se espera.

Sara saiu da casa de Heather completamente confusa. As palavras daquela mulher soaram como enigmas, e se tinha uma coisa que Sara não gostava eram enigmas. Que diabos afinal a ruiva lhe queria dizer? Caminhando pela calçada distraída começou a sentir fortes dores na barriga, e rapidamente sentiu um líquido escorrer pelas pernas. Sentou-se na calçada e pôde ver o sangue se espalhando. Percebeu que a bolsa havia estourado, mas ainda não havia entrado no oitavo mês, o que a deixou em pânico. Imediatamente ligou para o celular de Grissom, em busca de ajuda.

Porém, o celular dele estava desligado, o que a deixou ainda mais desesperada. Mas naquele momento, um taxista passava pelo local e a ajudou a chegar até o hospital. Sara sentia muitas dores, e perdia sangue.

DR: Vou levá-la para a sala de emergência para realizar os procedimentos. Primeiramente vou tirar sua pressão e fazer um ultrassom para verificar a posição do bebê e se haverá a necessidade de uma intervenção cirúrgica em seguida.  
SS: Doutor, sinto muita dor e estou vendo meu sangue sair. Acho que a bolsa estourou.  
DR: É, provavelmente seu bebê irá nascer, mas preciso verificar primeiro, antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

Na sala de emergência, a enfermeira tirou a pressão de Sara, que estava alta. Depois, foi feito um ultrassom, onde pôde-se ver que o bebê já estava baixo, e a bolsa realmente havia estourado.

DR: Sua bolsa realmente estourou. Como sua pressão está alta, a cesárea será realizada agora. Seu filho não pode esperar, senão entrará em sofrimento intra-uterino. Enfermeiras, levem a paciente para a sala cirúrgica imediatamente.  
SS: Não posso avisar o pai do bebê sobre o ocorrido?  
DR: Agora, somente após a cirurgia. Não há mais tempo.  
SS: OK.

A cirurgia durou cerca de 50 minutos, e logo o pequeno Grissom veio ao mundo. Sara não cabia de si de emoção ao ver seu filhinho em seu peito, todo de sangue. Mas era a coisa mais linda do mundo. E as lágrimas escorreram por não ter tido Grissom ao seu lado naquele momento tão importante.  
No lab, o supervisor estava inquieto, preocupado com Sara.

JB: Gil?  
GG: Ah, olá, Brass.  
JB: Que cara é essa, amigo?  
GG: Estou preocupado com Sara. Até agora não chegou ao lab.  
JB: Já ligou pro celular dela?  
GG: Celular, casa, ninguém atende.

O homem estava tão tenso que começou a suar frio. Passou a mão na testa pra retirar os excessos que haviam.

JB: Calma, Grissom, assim você vai ter um troço!  
GG: Me lembro de quando ela desapareceu pelas mãos da Natalie. Fico aflito só de imaginar aquilo tudo acontecendo de novo.  
JB: Você a ama muito, não é?  
GG: Sara é a parte que faltava em mim, é o que me faz completo. Sem ela, sinto que não sou nada, um homem vazio de vida e objetivos. Ela é minha bússola, minha direção, meu amor.  
JB: Não pensei que o veria tão romântico assim algum dia.  
GG: Eu também não, amigo. Mas quando senti meu coração bater mais forte por ela e nos envolvemos, aí não tive dúvidas de que era a mulher que eu queria ter pra mim pelo resto da vida. Sara é única e especial, não tenha dúvidas.  
JB: Não duvido, e fico muito feliz pelo casal. Afinal, vocês combinam um bocado, foram feitos um para o outro. Ah, antes que me esqueça, isto é para seu filho.

Brass entregou a Grissom uma pequena caixa decorada com temas infantis.

GG: Obrigado, amigo.

Grissom tentou conter a emoção quando abriu a caixinha: era uma caixinha de música, que tocava "nana nenê". Naquele momento, seu coração de futuro pai apertou e uma lágrima escorreu. Brass ficou observando como o amigo estava mudado, e como a paternidade estava lhe fazendo bem. Para não interromper aquele momento bonito, retirou-se da sala sem se despedir.  
Grissom continuou a manusear a caixinha até que o telefone tocou. Era do hospital.

O médico avisou sobre o nascimento de seu filho e do estado de saúde de Sara. Sem perder tempo, Grissom partiu imediatamente para o hospital.

CW: Ei, onde você vai com toda essa pressa?  
GG: Meu filho nasceu, Catherine! O hospital acabou de me ligar. Estou indo pra lá agora.

CW: Ok, então dê notícias, certo?  
GG: Assim que puder.

Grissom correu com o carro até o hospital. Estava ansioso pra ver Sara e seu filho. Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou Sara dormindo suavemente, com uma expressão leve na face. Parecia um anjo adormecido. Para não despertá-la, sentou-se em silêncio e assim ficou, admirando sua amada, até a hora em que ela acordou.

SS: Griss? Você aqui? Como chegou?  
GG: O médico me ligou. Me explicou tudo, como você não podia me avisar. Queria ter estado ao seu lado, honey...  
SS: Eu sei, eu também queria, senti sua falta. Mas não pude. Sinto muito!  
GG: Ei, já passou – ele tocou os lábios da amada com carinho – O importante é que estamos juntos aqui neste momento inesquecível para nós.  
SS: Ele é lindo, Griss!

Grissom sorriu tentando sufocar as lágrimas que queriam rolar.

SS: Não segure a emoção, não faz bem.  
GG: Não quero chorar aqui, Sara.  
SS: Você já fez isso tantas vezes que teve um estresse emocional. Valeu a pena?  
GG: Sara...  
SS: Obrigado por este momento.  
GG: Este?  
SS: De me realizar como mulher: agora sou mãe.

Grissom sorriu e, de pé, a cariciou os cabelos da mulher amada. Depois, deu um carinhoso beijo na testa dela. Era o momento de realização do casal, a consumação do ato de amor que resultou em um filho.

SS: Sabe onde nosso filho foi concebido?  
GG: Tenho uma ligeira impressão, mas não é bem uma certeza.  
SS: Em Paris.  
GG: Como sabe?  
SS: Quando fizemos amor, eu sabia que ali você tinha me engravidado. Senti você dentro de mim, honey.  
GG: E foi bom me sentir?  
SS: Foi maravilhoso... – Sara espremeu os lábios como só ela fazia.  
GG: E quando será que vão trazer nosso bebê? Estou ansioso para conhecê-lo!  
SS: Calma, Gil! Eles precisam limpá-lo, vesti-lo e fazê-lo descansar antes de nos trazê-lo. Mas como ele nasceu prematuro, acho que não poderão retirá-lo da incubadora tão cedo. Quem sabe não nos deixem ir vê-la no berçário?  
GG: Espero que sim, quero ver nosso filho. Minha ansiedade é grande.  
SS: Relaxe!

Naquele momento, o médico entrou no quarto, seguido de uma enfermeira.

DR: Boa tarde! Como se sente, senhorita Sidle?  
SS: Estou bem.  
DR: Bom, vim dizer que seu filho passa bem, apesar do parto prematuro. Está na incubadora recebendo oxigênio necessário, por isso não será possível trazê-lo até vocês.  
GG: Doutor, será que poderemos então ir até ele para conhecermos?  
DR: Bem, a senhorita Sidle não tem condições de andar, mas a cama é removível, possui rodas; neste caso, tudo bem. Gostaria de ir até o berçário?  
SS: Claro!  
DR: Ok então. Enfermeira, ajude a locomover a cama para a senhorita Sidle.

Grissom fez questão de empurrar a cama de Sara até o berçário. Lá, puderam ver o fruto do amor dos dois dormindo tranquilamente na caminha, todo vestido de azul e um tubo pelo nariz. O casal não escondia o sorriso de alegria dos lábios. O menino era lindo!

SS: Você tinha razão, Griss.  
GG: Em quê?  
SS: As evidências nunca mentem. Veja nosso filho, é a sua cara!  
GG: Agora, mais do que nunca. É o bebê mais lindo do mundo, e meu amor por vocês só cresce. Estou realizado, não preciso de mais nada da vida.  
SS: Não vai querer tentar uma menina daqui a alguns anos? – Sara sorriu amorosamente.  
GG: Honey – Grissom arqueou a sobrancelha – Nem tivemos o nosso filho direito e você já quer aumentar a família?  
SS: E porque não, senhor Grissom? Gostaria de ter pelo menos dois filhos, filho único é um problema, dizem que é muito mimado.  
GG: Isso vai dos pais. Se cultivarmos bem sua personalidade, então será uma criança capaz e mais independente. Não é questão de ter um ou dois filhos, e sim de como irá se criar a criança.  
SS: Ele não é lindo? Acho que se parece com você...  
GG: Espero que herde sua beleza e sua determinação. De mim, quero que tenha a perseverança, a coragem e a liderança.  
SS: Gostaria que tivesse os seus olhos, que me encantam.  
GG: Contanto que não venha a precisar de óculos...  
SS: Seria no mínimo hilário.

Naquele momento Sara sentiu uma dor incômoda na barriga e Grissom a levou de volta ao quarto. Como o marido podia ficar com a esposa no hospital durante a recuperação, Grissom foi em casa, pegou roupas e objetos pessoais para Sara e também para o bebê.

No dia seguinte, a equipe inteira foi até lá para visitar o herdeiro de Grissom, e todos ficaram encantados com a fofura do pequenino. Sara teve alta em três dias, e o bebê foi pra casa após um mês. Ao término da licença-maternidade, a perita contratou uma babá para ficar com o menino. Era uma amiga de Warrick chamada Tina. Observando como ela era carinhosa com seu filho, ficou tranqüila para voltar ao batente sem preocupações.  
Em relação ao outro casal do lab, as coisas não estavam nada bem. Catherine não conseguia deixar de notar que Warrick estava diferente. Após o fim do relacionamento, pensou que o veria abatido e triste. De fato, Warrick ainda estava sentindo as palavras da mulher que amava em seu coração. A conversa entre ela e Sara ouvida sem querer não fora digerida, e a conversa final fora muito difícil. Mas com a presença de Tina, sentia-se mais animado, afinal, era uma mulher bonita e atraente.  
Decidiu dar a volta por cima e esquecer de vez Catherine.  
Warrick estava verificando e coletando evidências de um crime num automóvel na garagem do lab quando Catherine apareceu.

CW: E aí, conseguiu encontrar muitas evidências?  
WB: Encontrei algumas, mas creio que vou encontrar mais – Warrick passava o luminol pelo banco traseiro.  
CW: Ãh, será que a gente poderia ter uma conversa no fim do turno?

Warrick saiu de dentro do carro e a olhou, espantado.

WB: Como é? Você querendo conversar comigo depois de tudo?!  
CW: E porque não?  
WB: Olha Cath, não quero ser grosso com você, mas acho que a gente já esgotou nosso estoque de conversa. Se for assunto do lab, ok, mas coisas pessoais não me interessam. Além do mais, foi você mesma quem pôs um ponto final na nossa história.  
CW: Não vá me dizer que você tem outra.  
WB: Se estou ou não com alguém, é assunto meu. Você não tem por que se preocupar comigo. Siga seu caminho e seja feliz. Desejo de coração.

Com lágrimas no olhos e sentindo muita raiva, a loira se retirou do local. A dúvida de Catherine se transformou em certeza quando a equipe foi a um almoço na casa de Grissom e Sara. Warrick apareceu com Tina a tiracolo, de mãos dadas. Houve um certo clima de constrangimento no ar, mas a jovem não se apercebeu do que se tratava. Ela não sabia da história de Warrick e Catherine. Vendo que os dois estavam juntos e felizes, Catherine decidiu ali mesmo a tentar esquecer Warrick e seguir sua vida.  
E cerca de três anos se passaram. O casal Grissom e Sara viviam felizes, com o pequeno Billy (assim o apelidaram) crescendo saudável e muito esperto. E como o garotinho era bonito! Da mãe herdara os cabelos castanhos, escorridos e o sorriso. Do pai, os olhos azuis e perspicácia – o garoto era muito inteligente e captava as coisas com uma rapidez incrível. E adorava folhear as revistinhas em quadrinhos e livros de história infantis.  
Warrick e Tina haviam se casado e estavam felizes, e ela continuava tomando conta de Billy, de quem gostava muito e tratava como se fosse seu filho. Catherine se envolvia com um aqui, outro ali, mas não se fixava em ninguém – achava que os homens definitivamente não prestavam.  
Em um dia de domingo. Sara e Grissom levaram o pequeno Billy a um parque de diversões no centro da cidade. Estava cheio mas não lotado.

SS: Vamos naquele brinquedo, Billy?  
BG: Você vai também, papai?  
GG: Não, Billy, mas fico olhando vocês daqui.

Sara levou o menino ao carrossel, e sentou-se no cavalinho junto dele. E, feito uma menina, ria e se divertia enquanto o carrossel girava. Billy ria junto com a mãe, e Grissom filmava e fotografava sua família se divertindo. De repente o carrossel começou a balançar forte, e todos que estavam nele foram ao chão. Na queda, Sara se soltou de Billy, que bateu a cabecinha no ferro que ficava na ponta do carrossel. Caiu desacordado no chão. Muitos gritos de desespero foram ouvidos. Grissom, desesperado, correu para o menino e o socorreu. Sara, também desesperada, abraçava o garotinho, que sangrava, tentando reanimá-lo.

GG: Uma ambulância urgente!- Grissom gritou em desespero.

A ambulância logo apareceu e Sara foi com o menino para o hospital. Depois, Grissom ligou para Catherine, avisando do ocorrido.

GG: Quero todos aqui! Este caso é prioridade, a vida do meu filho está em jogo!

O supervisor arfava, tamanho o nervosismo. Em questão de minutos, Brass chegara ao local.

JB: O que houve, Grissom?  
GG: Brass, o carrossel onde Sara e Billy estavam balançou e todos que estavam nele foram jogados ao chão.  
JB: Céus! Então Sara e seu filho...  
GG: Sim, eles também. E ela foi para o hospital com ele, Billy está ferido e inconsciente. Não quero nem pensar nisso... – naquele momento Grissom apertou os dedos contra os olhos. Pensar no pior era algo que lhe apertava o peito, e se algo acontecesse com seu menino, não se perdoaria.

Brass começou a interrogar as pessoas enquanto Grissom tomava um copo d'água pra se acalmar. Então a equipe chegou.

CW: Meu Deus, Gil, o que houve aqui?

Grissom explicou a situação e distribuiu as tarefas à equipe.  
Ele e Brass conversavam com o gerente do parque, enquanto as pessoas eram retiradas e o parque ia sendo fechado.

JB: Muito bem senhor...  
GB: Gerard Bottom.  
JB: Senhor Bottom. O senhor tem licença pra funcionar nesta área?  
GB: Sim, claro. Veja os papéis.

Grissom estava na roda da conversa, mas não deixava de olhar para o carrossel. Algo lhe intrigava. Foi até o brinquedo analisar cada parte em busca de algum detalhe que poderia ter lhe escapado da vista. Catherine estava por ali, procurando por pistas. Até que algo lhe chamou a atenção.

GG: Catherine!  
CW: Sim, Gil?  
GG: Veja isso: ferro corroído – ele apontava para o local, bem onde houve a ruptura do ferro de sustentação.  
CW: Isso explica a queda do brinquedo.  
GG: A corrosão se dá pelo tempo. Chuva e sol em excesso deterioram o aço, fazendo com a estrutura se fragilize até que haja a ruptura.  
CW: Pelo estado desse brinquedo, ele deve ser muito antigo.  
GG: Portanto, não poderia estar em funcionamento. E Sara e meu filho foram justamente nele...  
CW: Calma, Gil. Você não poderia prever que isso fosse acontecer.

Naquele momento Brass se aproximou.

JB: Mais notícias. O gerente do parque me informou que o homem que constrói esses brinquedos tem uma ficha não tão limpa assim.  
GG: E como alguém assim seria contratado?  
JB: Amigo, tem muito caroço por debaixo desse angu. Isso vamos investigar.

Nick se aproximou do grupo.

NS: Gente, parece que já tenho a explicação para a queda do carrossel.  
GG: Fala, Nick.  
NS: Estava conversando com uns caras aqui no parque e um deles me disse ter ouvido um barulho durante a madrugada.  
CW: Como assim? Ele dorme no parque?  
NS: Parece que é um zelador. Ele ouviu um barulho e disse ter visto uma sombra, parece que de homem, mas não conseguiu identificá-lo.  
CW: É uma pista, Gil.  
GG: Sim. Bem, vou até o hospital ver como Sara e meu filho estão. Estarei no celular, ok?  
CW: Ok.

No hospital, Sara estava no quarto, junto do filho, que dormia após tantos exames feitos. Grissom entrou e a abraçou, procurando ser forte e confortá-la. Depois de beijá-la com amor, perguntou:

GG: Como nosso Billy está?  
SS (fungando): Bem, assim que demos entrada no hospital, levaram-no para fazer exames diversos. Agora ele está sedado, mas os médicos disseram que ele não corre nenhum risco. A tomografia que foi feita não detectou nenhuma lesão cerebral.  
GG: Menos mal. É uma situação inusitada e péssima pra mim. Ter um filho envolvido em uma negligência ou um ato criminoso é algo que arrebenta meu coração e me deixa transtornado. Quem quer que tenha cometido este erro vai pagar. Por todas as crianças que se machucaram.  
SS: Calma honey. Tudo vai ficar bem.  
GG: E você, como está? Machucou-se muito?  
SS: Só uns arranhões no braço, nada de mais.  
GG: A que horas vocês vão pra casa?  
SS: O doutor achou prudente que Billy permaneça pelo menos esta noite aqui, pra ver o quadro neurológico dele, se não houve afetamento.  
GG: Entendo. Honey, preciso voltar ao lab, vou continuar as investigações. Eu te ligo.  
SS: Ok.

Os dois se beijaram e Grissom saiu. Ao entrar no carro, recebeu uma ligação de Brass dizendo que o suspeito estava na delegacia. Foi direto pra lá.

GG: Onde ele está, Brass?  
JB: Na sala de interrogatório. Vamos.

Grissom entrou na sala e se deparou com um homem magro, caucasiano, de roupas simplórias e aparência descuidada.

GG: Seu nome, por favor.  
##: David Mirror.  
GG: Pode nos dizer o que o senhor fazia no parque na noite anterior?  
DM: Eu não fiz nada de errado, senhor! Sou gari, e diariamente limpo as sujeiras deixadas pelas pessoas assim que o parque fecha. Não teria porque fazer uma sabotagem pra machucar crianças, tenho filhos e não gostaria de vê-los machucados.  
JB: Bem, mas um homem afirma ter visto uma sombra de homem ontem à noite. E parece que as características se encaixam nas suas.  
DM: Por favor, senhor, eu não fiz nada! – o homem começara a chorar.  
JB: Ei, isto não é uma acusação formal. Ainda não o acusamos de nada. Se você é inocente, então não tem porque ficar tão nervoso assim!  
DM: Desculpem – ele secou as lágrimas com as mãos.

Grissom arqueou a sobrancelha. Antes de ser liberado, Grissom avisou:

GG: Não saia da cidade, pode ser que precisamos chamá-lo pra depor, ok?  
DM: Sim senhor – e saiu.  
JB: O que acha?  
GG: Diria que o caso é maior do que pensávamos. Mais gente pode estar envolvida nessa.  
JB: Ah, disso não tenho dúvidas.

Grissom ligou para Sara, para saber do filho. Ela disse que o menino havia acordado e chamava por ele. Então decidiu ir até lá.

CW: Nossa, mas você agora mora no hospital, é?  
GG: Vou ignorar esse seu comentário, Catherine. Não volto ao lab hoje.  
CW: Está certo, não está mais aqui quem falou...

Como não era tarde ainda, Grissom passou numa loja de brinquedos e comprou um cachorrinho de pelúcia pra Billy, pois ele adorava este tipo de animal, e mais pra frente o entomologista compraria um de verdade pro filho. Ao entrar no quarto, Grissom pôde contemplar o sorriso do pequeno Billy, que comia biscoitos e bebia um delicioso suco de morango.  
Quando entregou o bichinho ao menino, ficou muito contente ao ver o sorriso e a alegria estampados no rosto dele. Sara percebeu que Grissom tinha uma expressão tensa por debaixo do sorriso para o filho.

SS: Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela levantou a sobrancelha.  
GG: Em casa conversaremos. Quero curtir este momento de ver nosso filho tão contente com seu cãozinho de pelúcia.

Na manhã seguinte, Billy teve alta. Grissom foi buscá-los e os levou pra casa. Enquanto o menino brincava em seu quarto, Grissom e Sara conversavam na sala.

SS: Então, o que foi que aconteceu? Tem a ver com a queda do carrossel.  
GG: Sim. Honey, não foi um acidente despropositado.  
SS: Como?!  
GG: As evidências encontradas me mostraram que houve sabotagem. Alguém tinha interesse em que aquele carrossel caísse, ferindo ou até mesmo matando.  
SS: Céus! Isso pode ficar mais perigoso ainda...  
GG: Nick ouviu de um homem que disse ter visto alguém durante a noite no parque. Ele ouviu barulho de ferro, aço, algo parecido, provavelmente na hora em que o criminoso estava manuseando o ferro de sustentação.  
SS: Mas quem teria interesse nisso? O que ganharia?  
GG: Estamos investigando, Sara.

Sara se encolheu no peito de Grissom.

SS: Estou assustada, Griss. Fico com medo de que seja alguém querendo retaliação, alguém que você deve ter ajudado a prender, e queira se vingar em nós.  
GG: Calma, Sara. Eu não permitirei que nada aconteça a você e ao Billy. Sua arma está no mesmo lugar?  
SS: Sim.  
GG: Ótimo.

Naquele momento o celular de Grissom tocou. Cerca de dois minutos depois, ele desligou.

SS: Quem era?  
GG: O Brass. Parece que nossa testemunha já era.  
SS: Como assim?  
GG: O homem que viu o criminoso no parque à noite foi assassinado.

SS: Como assim, Griss? Mas então...  
GG: Quer dizer que alguém o silenciou. Alguém que sabia ter sido visto e voltou pra terminar o serviço.  
SS: Mas por que alguém sabotaria um parque, onde fica sempre cheio de crianças?  
GG: Não faço a menor idéia. Mas as investigações continuarão.  
Você vai ao lab mais tarde?  
SS: Sim. A Tina vai estar aqui daqui a pouco, vou passar umas instruções a ela e vou pra lá.

Cerca de duas horas e meia depois que Grissom saiu, Sara deu instruções à Tina, deu um beijo no filho e foi para o parque, reunir-se aos outros csi's. Já era fim da tarde, mas o sol ainda se fazia presente.

SS: E aí, alguma nova pista?  
CW: Bem, encontramos cápsulas de uma semi-automática, havia sangue perto, o que significa que a vítima foi morta a queima-roupa.  
SS: Queima de arquivo, então.  
CW: Muito provavelmente.

Sara observava o local. Não queria perder nenhum detalhe. Até que algo lhe chamou a atenção. Naquele instante, Grissom se aproximou.

GG: Catherine, ajude o Nick a recolher impressões digitais. Sara, encontrou algo?  
SS: Alguém já reparou naquelas pegadas ali?

Os dois se aproximaram.

GG: Não seria de alguém que esteja aqui?  
SS: Veja, Griss, são passos apertados, como se a pessoa estivesse com muita raiva. Como ontem à noite choveu um pouc, o barro conservou as pegadas. Vou recolher as impressões e mandar para a análise.  
GG: O que nos leva a crer... – Grissom fez biquinho.  
SS: Acho melhor aguardarmos os resultados, Griss.

A equipe ainda permaneceu mais um pouco no local e depois voltou ao lab.

SS: Griss, vou pra casa mais cedo.  
GG: Porque, aconteceu algo?  
SS: Tina me ligou dizendo que Billy está um pouco febril. Vou passar em uma farmácia e comprar um remédio.  
GG: Eu te ligo antes de sair do lab, ok?  
SS: Tá bom.

Sara pegou o carro e, após andar um bom tempo, parou numa farmácia. A noite chegava e as luzes da cidade já eram vistas.  
Ao sair da farmácia, Sara trombou em alguém, fazendo com que a caixa do remédio caísse no chão.

SS: Oh, me desculpe, eu não vi...  
##: Não foi nada... Eu estou sonhando ou é você mesma?  
SS: Como?! – Sara arqueou a sobrancelha.  
##: Não se lembra de mim? De Harvard!  
SS: James Crouch?!  
JC: Isso mesmo!  
SS: Nossa, quanto tempo! Você sumiu do mapa!  
JC: É, eu rodei o mundo. Negócios, sabe?  
SS: Virou empresário?  
JC: Sim, trabalho no ramo naval, vendo navios para o governo.  
SS: Quem diria que aquele nerd da faculdade acabasse virando um poderoso empresário...  
JC: A vida dá muitas voltas. Mas, e você, Sara, onde foi se meter?  
SS: Sou perita criminal. Trabalho no departamento de polícia de Las Vegas. Sou uma CSI.  
JC: Muito interessante... Quer dizer que você prende bandidos?  
SS: Me saio bem. Bom, eu preciso ir. Meu filho está com febre e tenho de levar o remédio pra ele.  
JC: A gente se esbarra por aí então.  
SS: Ok.

Assim que chegou em casa, Sara dispensou Tina e ficou com o filho. Quando Grissom chegou, pouco tempo depois, o menino dormia tranqüilo, com a febre cedida. Sara o esperava na cama.  
Estava atrevidamente linda de camiseta branca e calcinha da mesma cor. Vendo aquela cena tão provocante, o supervisor não pôde controlar seu instinto de macho e foi pra cima da mulher. Segurando os pulsos dela, olhou nos olhos e disse:

GG: Por que você me provoca assim, Sara?  
SS: Eu? De forma alguma, honey, apenas me vesti assim.  
GG: Sabe que me excito facilmente, e essas suas calcinhas de renda pequenas que mostram as suas formas me faz endurecer na velocidade de um raio. Quero você, Sara.  
SS: Só se for agora...

Estabanado que era, Grissom arrancou as roupas, rasgando um pedaço da camisa. A calça e a cueca ficaram por conta de Sara, que ainda fez um carinho nele, fazendo com que Grissom gemesse antes do êxtase. Com fome de amor, ele retirou as peças de roupa dela e acariciou cada parte do corpo dela com prazer e loucura.  
Grissom, desesperado para possuir Sara, imediatamente a penetrou, em movimentos rápidos e gemidos enlouquecidos; o prazer e o amor incendiavam a cama naquele quarto.  
O amor por Sara era tanto que Grissom gozou uma barbaridade; o suficiente para abastecer o banco de esperma de Las Vegas. A cama tornou-se uma lagoa de sêmen. E assim, no meio daquela poça, os dois adormeceram, sem forças até pra dizer boa-noite.  
E aquela noite foi muito importante para o casal.

Muito importante por que coisas aconteceriam logo em seguida.

No lab, a equipe se desdobrava para juntar as peças das evidências da sabotagem. E o crime foi comprovado após a notícia de que uma criança que caíra do carrossel, junto com outras, incluindo William Grissom, morrera no hospital.

CW: Lamentável a morte dessa criança. Isso só me faz pensar que a sabotagem foi arquitetada.

NS: Mas quem seria tão monstro para fazer uma maldade dessas com uma criança?

SS: Nick, esse mundo está repleto de pessoas más. Eu já não duvido de nada!

WB: Deve haver alguma ligação nesse crime com algum fato.

GS: Como assim, Warrick?

WB: Eu penso que houve uma motivação pra esse crime acontecer. Alguém que queria se vingar, matar ou apenas dar um susto em alguém.

SS: A questão é: quem?

CW: Precisamos descobrir logo. O tempo está passando, e, com a morte dessa criança, todo o cuidado é pouco.

Sara logo pensou em seu filho. Em seguida, todos foram para a sala de convivência, onde Grissom se encontrava, pegando café da chaleira.

CW: Bebendo café a essa hora, Gil?

GG: Pra me manter acordado. Sinto que o trabalho hoje será longo, provavelmente atravessando a noite.

CW: Nem me fale, há dias que não vejo Lindsay direito. Se continuar assim, só vou encontrá-la casada!

GG: Não exagera, Catherine.

As horas se passaram e rapidamente a noite chegou. Sara permanecia calada, sentada no sofá, enquanto a equipe discutia assuntos pendentes. De repente, o celular dela tocou, fazendo com que seus pensamentos se voltassem para a realidade. Olhou o número no identificador de chamadas, mas não reconheceu. Porém, atendeu assim mesmo, poderia ser algo importante. Levantou-se e saiu da sala para atender, fazendo com que todos ali ficassem intrigados. No corredor, longe da sala, atendeu à chamada:

SS: Sidle.

JC: Sara? Sara Sidle?

SS: Ela mesma. Quem fala?

JC: Aqui é James Crouch. A gente se esbarrou na farmácia, lembra?

SS: Sim, eu me lembro, só não sei como você conseguiu meu número.

JC: Ah, me desculpe. É que conheci a babá do seu filho. Ela se chama Tina Brown, não?

SS: Sim.

JC: E é casada com um dos csi's daí, não é mesmo?

SS: Exatamente. Como você a conheceu?

JC: Bem, foi algo muito engraçado, gostaria de te contar pessoalmente. Será que poderíamos nos encontrar?

SS: Estou em horário de trabalho. Mas o que você tem de importante pra me dizer?

JC: Sinto muito, Sara, mas só pessoalmente.

SS: Ok. Onde nos encontramos, e quando?

JC: Pode ser daqui a 20 minutos?

SS: Tudo bem. Onde?

James informou o local do encontro e Sara desligou o celular. Voltou à sala de convivência e todos ficaram esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, o que não aconteceu. Grissom ficou intrigado. Quem teria ligado para Sara, e o que queria com ela?

CW: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

SS: Não, acho que não, porque?

CW: Sua expressão está meio... estranha.

SS: Bobagem sua, Catherine. Griss, – ela virou-se para o supervisor, que mexia em uns papéis na mesa – vou precisar sair agora.

GG: E porque, posso saber? Temos muito a fazer por aqui.

SS: Surgiu um imprevisto de última hora, e urgente. Mas logo estarei de volta – e saiu da sala.

Todos ficaram curiosos e ao mesmo tempo apreensivos. Que Sara estava um tanto quanto misteriosa, disso eles não tinham dúvidas. E o que ela escondia?

Sara estacionou o carro no parque municipal. Pelo horário, estava deserto. Antes de sair do carro, tirou a arma do porta-luvas e a escondeu no bolso. Andou uns poucos metros e encontrou James.

JC: Você é mesmo pontual, desde a época da faculdade. Acho que você não deve ter mudado muita coisa.

SS: Bem, James, estou aqui, o que você tinha a me dizer?

JC: Bem, eu... Ei, aquele ali não é a sua babá?

SS: Onde? – Sara virou-se para ver.

Foi quando James deu uma gravata em Sara e tapou o nariz dela com pano embebido de clorofórmio, fazendo com que ela perdesse os sentidos. Outros dois homens apareceram e a seguraram, levando-a para dentro de uma van preta.

No lab, Grissom estava inquieto. Parecia ter um pressentimento. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada, e vira-e-mexe olhava para a foto da amada que ficava num porta-retrato em sua sala. Catherine entrou na sala e o encontrou visivelmente inquieto.

CW: Ei, o que há? Está inquieto porque, Gil?

GG: Sara ainda não voltou. Estou preocupado pela hora, Billy precisa dela em casa.

CW: Já experimentou ligar pra sua casa ou para o celular dela?

GG: Em casa a Tina disse que está tudo bem, mas que Sara não está lá. E o celular, chama, mas ninguém atende. Estou tenso com tudo isso.

CW: Relaxa, ela há de aparecer. Vou tentar falar com ela. Dê-me o celular.

Catherine ligou e o celular chamava, mas ninguém atendia. Tentou mais duas vezes até desistir.

CW: Estranho, Sara costuma atender rápido o telefone. Bem, pode ser que esteja impossibilitada de atender.

GG: Como impossibilitada, Catherine?! – Grissom aumentou o tom de voz.

CW: Já pensou que ela pode estar dirigindo?

GG: Bem...

Três horas depois...

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa, Catherine! Três horas se passaram e ela simplesmente não pode estar no trânsito porque ela conhece bem a cidade! E Sara não é de ficar sem dar notícias quando demora... Onde ela está?! – Grissom dava voltas pela sala. O coração batia desesperadamente descompassado, chamando pela amada. Onde poderia estar sua mulher?

CW: Gil, eu compreendo que a situação não é das melhores, Sara sumiu mesmo, mas calma! Fiar nervoso não a trará aqui agora, e só lhe fará mal.

GG: Como você quer que eu fique calmo, Catherine?!!! – Grissom explodiu num berro que todo o corredor pôde ouvir – É minha mulher, a mãe de meu filho que está em perigo, e você me vem com filosofias?! Ponha-se no meu lugar, oras!

Naquele momento, Nick entrou na sala.

CW: Alguma notícia de Sara, Nick?

NS: Não sei bem ao certo, mas encontraram o carro dela abandonado no parque que fica perto do Southern Nevada, no bairro Strip.

CW: O que Sara estaria fazendo lá?

GG: É o que precisamos descobrir, Catherine. Avisou ao Brass, Nick?

NS: Sim, ele já está lá, fazendo os procedimentos necessários.

GG: Ótimo, eu irei também. Quanto a vocês, virão comigo ou vão pra casa?

NS: Não tenho ninguém me esperando em casa, Grissom. E Sara é minha amiga. É o mínimo que posso fazer por ela. Vou com você.

CW: Olha Gil, eu estou absolutamente exausta. Se eu não cair numa cama agora, não consigo vir trabalhar amanhã.

GG: Sem problemas, Catherine. Vá pra casa e amanhã a gente se fala.

Enquanto isso, num lugar bem longe de Vegas...

Sara se encontrava deitada num colchão, amarrada e sentindo tonturas por causa do clorofórmio.

SS: Onde estou?

JC: Muito longe de tudo, minha querida...

SS: James? Porque você fez isso comigo? O que eu te fiz?

JC: Ah, querida Sara, você nem se deu conta do estrago que fez na minha vida ao me dar todos aqueles foras na faculdade... E como destroçou o meu coração ao se amarrar naquele professorzinho de meia tigela... Que mal gosto, Sarinha...

SS: Nunca soube de interesse seu por mim.

JC: Te dei tantas pistas e dicas, mas você, com aquele nerd na cabeça, é claro que não iria perceber, não é mesmo?

SS: Foi pra isso que me seqüestrou? Pra chantagear o Griss?

JC: Não. Logo você irá saber o motivo maior de tudo. Mas sabe, minha querida, tem uma coisa que nunca, nesses anos todos, consegui esquecer.

SS: O que?

JC: De quando vi você transando com aquele seu professor no seu quarto...

SS: Como você diz uma coisa dessas? Você entrou no meu quarto e ficou me espionando? – Sara, nervosa, tentava se livrar das cordas que envolviam todo o seu corpo.

JC: Ei, calma, minha flor. Ficar nervosa não vai adiantar! Não, eu não entrei no seu quarto, mas havia uma fresta que dava pra ver tudo. Vi como ele te penetrava, como você abria as pernas pra ele, como as colocava nas costas dele...

Sara não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha e ódio daquele sujeito. Onde já se viu espionar seu momento íntimo com o homem de sua vida? E que ele havia guardado isso por tantos anos pra falar que viu tudo! E James continuou:

JC: Ah, mas eu ficava excitado com os seus orgasmos... Era cada um mais intenso que o outro que me deixava doido... Confesso que passei esses anos todos sonhando com você, que estava dando umas dentro de ti, gozando, te tocando...

Sara sentia tanto horror com aquele papo que tinha vontade de vomitar.

JC: Mas sabe, nunca perdi a esperança de te reencontrar, de poder te conquistar.

SS: Esqueça! Eu nunca vou ser sua! Deveria saber que sou casada.

JC: Sim, eu sei. Com o nerd que te comia na faculdade.

SS: Oras, seu...

Sara tentava se livrar das cordas pra dar uns bons tabefes no sujeito, mas como fora muito bem amarrada, livrar-se delas seria praticamente impossível. No entanto, James era tão mal-caráter que amarrou um lenço na boca de Sara e foi pra cima dela. Por mais que tentasse chutar, fazer o diabo pra que ele não se aproximasse, James arrancou a calça e a calcinha da perita, consumando o estupro. E a violentou sexualmente com tanta força que houve sangramento. Sara só sabia chorar descontroladamente.

Depois do ato, James se vestiu ajeitou as roupas em Sara e saiu do quarto onde ela estava, deixando-a numa enorme crise nervosa, traumatizada pelo que acabara de lhe acontecer.

No parque, Nick e Warrick analisavam o carro de Sara, buscando alguma evidência. Grissom e Brass especulavam sobre o caso.

JB: Você consegue imaginar o que aconteceu com Sara, Grissom?

GG: Não, Brass, e se eu tentar pensar nisso, vou ficar doido. Não saber o que se passa com ela é angustiante.

JB: Vamos trazê-la de volta, de onde ela estiver – Brass deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do supervisor.

Enquanto isso, no lugar distante...

JC: Sara, querida, tem alguém querendo falar com você.

Sara, àquela altura, sem nenhuma força, estava desamarrada das cordas, deitada no colchão. Um dos capangas lhe trouxera comida e água, mas, fraca como estava, ainda não havia tocado em nada.

JC: Sara! Ei! Abra os olhos, tem alguém aqui.

##: Deixe-me a sós com ela, James.

JC: Sim senhor.

##: Então você é Sara Sidle, uma investigadora.

Sara abriu os olhos, tentando enxergar o dono da voz que não lhe era estranho. Ao abri-los por inteiro, viu um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos muito bem penteados, vestindo um elegante terno Armani à sua frente. Analisava-o na tentativa de reconhecer a figura daquele homem.

##: Então, ainda não conseguiu se lembrar de mim? Já faz tanto tempo, né, então é normal que você não me reconheça.

SS: Ryan?! – ela se assustou.

RS: Ah, finalmente! Pensei que não se lembrasse nem do meu nome. Ryan Sidle à sua disposição.

SS: Por onde você andou todos esses anos? Nunca me procurou, e o que faz aqui nesse lugar horrível?

RS: Vejo que tem muitas perguntas. Mas também tenho a lhe fazer.

Como, por exemplo, por que você deixou mamãe ser presa e não ficou ao lado dela?!

Sara se assustou com a agressividade dele e aquele assunto tão doloroso de seu passado ser trazido à tona.

SS: Por que quer saber isso? O passado ficou pra trás, não quero me lembrar disso!

RS: E eu, Sara?! Pensa que eu me esqueci disso? Não, cara irmã, não me esqueci. Você sim, se esquece das coisas muito fácil. Mas eu não! – ele apertou o queixo da irmã com força – Você não sabe a vida que tive pra chegar até aqui! Mas quando descobri que você havia se dado bem na vida, a gana de te destruir veio com toda a força. Vou acabar com sua vida, cara irmã! E é agora!

JC: Não vai não!

RS: Como?!

Ryan olhou para trás e viu James apontando uma arma para ele.

RS: O que está fazendo, seu idiota?

JC: Você não vai fazer nada com Sara. Ela é minha!

RS: Deixa de ser ridículo! Ela ama é o tal de Grissom, jamais vai querer você!

Sara, que já estava extremamente nervosa com as ameaças do irmão, ficou ainda mais quando viu James atirar nele, um tiro certeiro e fatal, que atingiu em cheio o coração. Ryan caiu morto ao seu lado e o desespero dobrou.

JC: Fique calma, Sarinha, tudo vai ficar bem... – ele acariciava a perita que, apavorada com ele, não conseguia dizer uma palavra e tremia de medo – Vou te deixar ir embora. O plano era do Ryan, ele queria te matar, mas isso eu não permitiria.

SS: E o que você quer de mim?

JC: Sabe que é você quem eu quero.

Sara resmungou e virou-se de lado, procurando evitar qualquer contato físico com James. Foi quando ele pegou o celular dela.

SS: O que você está fazendo?

JC: Um minuto.

Ele ligou para o celular de Grissom. O supervisor já havia retornado ao lab, e tentava encaixar as peças do desaparecimento de Sara, e ver se conseguia alguma conexão com o crime do parque. Quando o telefone tocou, olhou para o identificador e viu que o número era de Sara. Nick e Warrick estavam por perto.

GG: Grissom.

JC: Então é mesmo o nerd de anos atrás...

GG: Quem fala?

JC: Não se lembra de mim, professorzinho?

Grissom percebeu que se tratava de um bandido e fez um sinal para os rapazes para que fossem com ele para a sala de áudio, onde Archie ficava. Iriam gravar a conversa.

GG: Não me recordo de sua voz.

JC: Pois devia, não sou alguém tão esquecível assim. E a partir de hoje, ficarei pra sempre na sua lembrança.

Àquela altura, já estavam na sala, e a conversa estava sendo monitorada. James não sabia disso.

GG: Você está com Sara?

JC: Sara é minha, sempre foi! Você é um intruso! Apareceu e a levou de mim. Mas agora estamos juntos novamente, e ninguém irá nos separar.

GG: Desgraçado! O que você quer? Por que ligou?

James ria do outro lado da linha.

JC: Realmente, você não é uma pessoa muito calma. Mas, tudo bem.

GG: Você teve algo a ver com a queda do carrossel?

JC: Só falo pessoalmente. Quer mesmo saber porque eu fiz aquilo tudo?

GG: Agora faço uma idéia, mas quero ouvir de você. Onde podemos nos encontrar?

JC: No Grand Canyon, pode ser?

GG: Porque lá?

JC: Tenho uma irresistível atração pelo perigo...

GG: E Sara estará com você?

JC: Hum, depende...

GG: Como ela está, seu canalha?

James riu novamente.

JC: Você nervoso é uma piada.

GG: Você ainda não me viu realmente nervoso, idiota! Como Sara está?

JC: Muito patética. A Sara que eu conheci era mais segura de si. Essa só chora e chama por você. Que mau gosto, credo!

GG (segurando para não chamá-lo de tudo quanto é nome): A que horas então?

JC: Amanhã, no fim da tarde, ao pôr-do-sol. E nada de vir acompanhado, ok? O assunto é somente entre você e eu.

GG: Não se preocupe, irei só.

Depois que desligou o telefone, Grissom arquitetou um plano com Nick e Warrick. No dia seguinte, no lab, a equipe se preparava para agir.

CW: Será que vai dar certo, Gil?

GG: Tem que dar.

NS: Precisamos pensar nos imprevistos.

GG: Não vamos falhar. Vocês estarão a postos no lugar certo.

GS: Isso está me lembrando aqueles duelos ao sol no velho oeste.

NS: Só você mesmo, cara! – Nick riu.

GS: Imagine o Grissom sacando a arma...

A equipe caiu na risada, menos Grissom, que olhou seriamente para o rapaz. Imediatamente todos seguraram o riso.

Ao horário combinado, Grissom estava no local marcado. Brass, seus comandados e os outros csi's estavam escondidos em locais estratégicos. James não fazia idéia do que o esperava.

Alguns minutos depois, ele chegou, conduzindo seu carro. Viera de um caminho onde não se via os outros escondidos. Sara estava amarrada no banco de trás.

JC: Você é mesmo pontual, hein?

GG: Como pode ver, tenho palavra. Agora quero a sua.

JC: Ok. O que quer de mim?

GG: A verdade. Foi você quem sabotou o carrossel.

JC: Ah, aquilo. Sim, fui eu. Mas a mando de outra pessoa.

GG: E quem seria?

JC: Essa pessoa já está morta, de que adianta?

GG: Tudo é relevante num caso. Qual o nome do mandante?

JC: Ryan Sidle.

GG: Sidle? Algum parente de Sara?

JC: Irmão dela.

GG: Sara nunca comentou a respeito.

JC: Eles seguiram rumos diferentes após a morte do pai. E agora, depois de tantos anos, se reencontraram.

GG: Você parece saber muito da vida dela, não?

JC: Parece que você não está se lembrando de mim. Meu nome é James Crouch, estudava com Sara em Harvard.

GG: O idiota que tentava seduzi-la?

JC: Não sou idiota e nem tentei seduzi-la! Ela é minha. Ontem eu a tive em meus braços.

Grissom parecia que iria explodir, de tão vermelho que ficou. O ódio estava em seus olhos.

JC: E quer saber? Foi muito bom!

GG: Você está blefando!

JC: Blefando, eu? Não, meu caro. Foi ótimo tirar a calcinha de Sara e entrar gostoso dentro dela.

Grissom ia dizer algo, mas um grito abafado foi ouvido. Era Catherine que se assustara ao ouvir aquilo. Rapidamente levou as mãos à boca, mas James ouvira.

JC: Você trouxe alguém, eu ouvi!

GG: Impressão sua.

JC: Não minta! – e sacou a arma para Grissom.

Brass pôs os homens em posição de ataque e os csi's se preparavam para entrar em cena também. Todos estavam apreensivos com o resultado daquilo.

JC: Tire sua arma do bolso, senhor gostosão! Agora!

Devagar, Grissom retirou a arma e a pôs no chão. Depois, ainda bem devagar, levantou as mãos, em sinal de paz.

JC: Acho que vou matar você. Assim, me dará prazer ver seu sangue escorrer pelo chão.

JB: Largue a arma, rapaz – Brass apontava a arma para James.

JC: Quem é o vovô aí?

GG: Mais respeito com o Brass, ele é chefe da polícia de Las Vegas.

JC: Há há há, conta outra! E ele pode ser Barack Obama que não vai me impedir de te matar.

SS: Grissom! Cuidado!

O grito que Sara deu desviou a atenção para ela. No instante em que ela gritou, com a cabeça pra fora do carro, James se virou para ela. Brass então jogou uma arma para Grissom. Naquele momento, todos estavam na cena.

JC: Eu vou te matar, desgraçada!

GG: Ah, não vai não.

James virou-se para Grissom, que atirou contra seu peito. O homem deu um grito e caiu no chão. Em seguida, os policiais foram até ele, socorrê-lo. Grissom correu até o carro e encontrou Sara completamente descabelada, com as roupas rasgadas e cheirando não muito bem. Abriu a porta e a abraçou, tentando segurar as lágrimas de saudade. Sara não resistiu e caiu no choro, principalmente por que não esquecia a cena do estupro.

Os outros csi's e Brass se aproximaram.

CW: Como está, Sara?

GG: Catherine, não acho que seja uma boa hora para falar com ela. Preciso levá-la ao hospital. Você dirige?

CW: Claro. Vamos então.

JB: Sara, quando você estiver em condições, será chamada pra depor, ok?

Aos poucos, todos foram saindo do lugar. Catherine assumiu a direção e foi dirigindo até Vegas. Grissom acolhia Sara em seus braços no banco de trás da suv. Assim que chegaram à cidade, Grissom foi direto para o hospital com Sara. Assim que ela foi levada pelas enfermeiras, sentou-se no sofá, na sala de espera, e desabou. Estava exausto e visivelmente chateado por ver a amada naquela situação.

Catherine sentou-se ao lado dele.

CW: Porque você não vai descansar? Está exausto, é evidente!

GG: Não, Catherine. Agora que Sara está aqui, não sairei do lado dela. Mas se você quiser ir pra casa, fique à vontade.

Assim que Catherine saiu, Grissom encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos. Tudo o que ele queria era estar com Sara em casa, cuidando e brincando com o filho que devia estar sentindo muito a falta da mãe. Quando teve permissão pra ver a amada, respirou fundo e entrou no quarto. Machucada e exausta, Sara dormia. A enfermeira explicou o quadro clínico dela.

##: A paciente estava desidratada e fraca, devia estar há horas sem comer. No entanto, o que mais chama a atenção e preocupa é o lado psicológico. Ela está nervosa e chora à toa. E ainda por cima, houve violência sexual.

GG: Como é?

##: Verificamos o órgão genital dela, como de praxe, até para poder limpá-la, e vimos sangramento e um corte. Não podia ser menstruação por causa do ferimento. E também porque ela chorava toda vez que se tocava ali.

Grissom estava pasmo. Não sabia se abraçava Sara profundamente a ponto de nunca mais soltá-la, para protegê-la, ou se ia ao hospital onde o cretino estava internado, antes de ir para a cadeia, e o matava.

Assim que ficou sozinho com Sara e ela acordou, sorriu como da primeira vez. Mesmo fraca, Sara pronunciou algumas palavras, sentindo-se culpada por tudo.

SS: Griss, me perdoe. Foi culpa minha. Ele me usou, me violentou. Eu...

Grissom tocou os lábios da amada, não deixando-a terminar de falar.

GG: Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu amo você, Sara, e nada vai mudar meu amor por você. Nada que me confessar me fará te amar menos. Por que meu amor por você é tão grande que é o sangue que faz meu coração bombardear todos os dias. E quando sair daqui, vamos fazer uma viagem para que você espaireça a cabeça e se divirta um pouco.

Sara sorriu, feliz por saber ser tão amada por seu homem.

Depois que ela teve alta e foi para casa, Grissom pediu licença de quinze dias do lab e viajou com Sara e Billy paraa Europa. Foram a Amsterdam, Roma, Hamburgo e, é claro, não poderiam deixar de ir a Paris. Aquela cidade era mágica. Foi lá que geraram o maior tesouro de suas vidas: o pequeno Billy. E quem sabe outros acontecimentos inesquecíveis não viriam?

THE END


End file.
